Tell It Like It Is
by Smartmouth62
Summary: Set in the sixties, Edward is Port Angeles H.S. golden boy, Bella is an East Coast transplant. It will follow them through H.S., college and beyond. Romance,light-hearted, little angst. May be annoying for some, old-fashioned themes. All Human. ON HIATUS. I have two skeletal chapters and a plan, but am distracted by BTWDS
1. Chapter 1 Brown Eyed Girl

Chapter One

Brown Eyed Girl

"Honk! Honk! Emmett. Get a move on. We're running late, man!" Jasper yelled as he stuck his head out the window of his aunt's rusty Bel Air. Seconds later, Emmett came slamming out his front door, barefoot, carrying his bag of equipment on one shoulder.

"Couldn't find one of my cleats for shit man; my little sister was propping up the leg of her desk with it!" Emmett shoved his bag through the back window of Jasper's car, and then climbed into the front seat. "Did you say "honk, honk"? What's wrong with your horn now? I thought Jake fixed it."

"Your buddy Jake doesn't know shit about fixing cars. I don't know why you sent me to that piece of shit mechanic."

Emmett huffed as he stuffed his foot into his smelly socks, the ones he's worn every game since the beginning of the season. "He's sixteen and just learning the ropes. He's the cheapest guy out there. What'd he charge you, huh?"

"Nothin'. But that's not the point. He was supposed to fix it."

"It worked fine yesterday. It must be somethin' you're doing." A honk came from the car directly behind them.

Jasper stuck his head out the window and looked back at the T-Bird revving impatiently. "Cullen! You go on to school, and meet with coach. I'll pick up Eric, then Emm and I are gonna head to school. See ya in ten."

The cherry red T-Bird honked again and peeled out in a cloud of dust. Jasper waved his hand as he coughed, trying to clear the cloud of dust from in front of him. "Cullen's such a fucking hot dog."

"Always was, always will be. That's just who he is. Known him since kindergarten and he is exactly the same, only bigger."

"Yeah, so full of himself, he thinks the world revolves around him. Someday someone's gonna bring him down a peg or two."

Emmett shook his head in defense of his best friend, who was almost as close to him as a brother. "Don't gripe on him just cause Jessica picked him over you."

"He stole her from me, popped her cherry and then ditched her. She was crying on my cousin's shoulder yesterday. Cullen's an asshole."

"Jess' cherry been popped. I think her cousin did it when she was twelve. She's been around the bases more times than I can count."

Jasper scowled at him as they pulled up in front of Eric's house. "That's not nice to say, man. Gentlemen don't talk about girls, no matter how loose they are."

"She's loose all right. And this ain't Texas, and I'm no gentleman, Jasper."

"Yeah, I know. That's why there ain't no way in hell I'm putting in a good word to my cousin Rosie about you. She deserves better than you Port Angeles pricks."

Eric got in the back seat just as Emmett popped Jasper on the arm; he would have done it harder but he knew coach would kill him if he injured Jasper before tonight's game. "Hey, dick! I'd treat Rosie like a queen. There's a mile of difference between her and someone like Jess."

"There ain't no difference. Jess is a pretty girl too, with a good heart. You guys just use her. You ain't got no respect."

"What's wrong with you man? You in love with Jess?" Eric asked.

"Nah. I like her a lot though. She's really smart and funny and just plain nice. So what if she likes fooling around? Y'all do. I do. Cullen does."

"Yeah. Us guys are supposed to like it. Only bad girls like sex." Emmett said and Eric grunted in agreement.

"Jess is a good girl. She's just looking for love, you know. Someone to care about. I feel like she doesn't get a lot of that from her family." He muttered softly to himself.

It was twilight when they pulled up to the field of green; bright, white lights shining in the chilly October evening. The air was electric with excitement. Jasper and Emm could feel the excitement vibrating, like a living thing, it washed over them, and raced up their spine. They took deep breaths of anticipation, and let it out in big white puffs. They jogged over to Coach Jenkins and his golden boy, Edward Cullen.

#

EPOV

She was fine. I mean fine, with a capital F. The first thing I noticed about her was her long legs and fine round ass; so plump, so juicy, it was not the typical skinny chick's ass. No siree. Coupled with those long legs and her long brown hair, she just about drove me crazy when I first laid eyes on her. It was just minutes before the game was gonna start and I was concentrating on some plays that coach and I had been working on when I heard Mikey suck in and murmur "Looky, looky there."

My head whipped around just in time to see her as she stepped off the bottom stair of the team bus and onto the dusty patch that had been created by endless foot traffic. Her long, shapely legs, just made for leering at, were bare except for the short ankle socks tucked into white skips. As she strolled on by, we all stared dumbfounded. Then holy hell, we all got a look at that world class backside, barely covered by the short white pleated skirt. There was a moment of reverent silence as we took it all in, fuck it was perfect. Not big, but generous, the swell and perfect curve of it calling to our dicks. Tyler, our tail chasing running back, let out a long, low, wolf whistle, as she made it across the field and caught up with another Bruins cheerleader. "Fresh meat!" He growled.

Yeah, she was new to the team; I'd certainly never seen her before. Believe me, I would not have forgotten if I'd ever seen her before. What on earth did they put in that water over there in that little podunk town of Forks, Washington? Their cheerleaders outclassed ours by a country mile, they always have. But this one, this one was all that and a hell of a lot more. She was beyond the pale, she even outclassed her own teammates. The ass, the legs, the long brown hair, it was as if all my requirements had been met in one sweet package.

An hour or so later, just minutes before the end of the fourth quarter, I saw her again. She was right on the other side of the field; shaking that ass as though she was aiming to throw me off my game. I tried to listen to what coach was saying but all I could think about was that round ass, I wanted to squeeze it as she bobbed up and down on my cock. I wanted to bite it, while she was on all fours, waiting for me to fuck her from behind.

Coach Jenkins kept talking but I didn't register shit, how could I? When there she was, just over yonder, mere yards away, jumping up and down; distracting me from my game. The little white pleated skirt flying high and then low and then high again; showing off her fine, fuckable self in those tight white panties, I near lost my shit.

Yeah, she was shaking those pom-poms, whipping the long brown ponytails and shimmying her little heart out. The Bruins were a shit team. Their quarterback, James "rich boy" Anders, sucked, but fuck if they didn't have the best secret weapon in history. That new sixteen year old cock-teasing cheerleader was the closest thing to win time glory that the Bruins were ever gonna get. Hell, I know I wasn't the only one looking at that chick's ass. Guys were adjusting their dicks left and right. Her tits weren't as big as the other Bruins cheerleaders, but they were big enough; big enough to fit perfectly in my hands and mouth. I got hard just thinking of sucking on those sweet peaches, couldn't take my mind off it.

We almost lost the game that night. And we fucking needed that win to clinch the division. I swear god almighty must have been on our side, cause for sure my pussy-obsessed brain was not in that game at all. I threw the football, not thinking about anything other than plotting how I was going to get a hold of that sweet ass and pump it. Jasper caught the ball despite the fact that it went wide. His touchdown was a fucking miracle. Emm was our usual go to guy, our ace in the hole, but he was limping from a well-placed Bruins cleat to the hamstring earlier in the game. In fact I'm pretty sure that was Jasper's first touchdown of the season, even he looked surprised when he crossed into the end zone.

I was mad as hell when the team surrounded me and hoisted me up on their shoulders. There was no way I was going to let her get back on the team bus and disappear before I could talk to her and get her number. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't see her again for weeks, and that would not be fucking cool. Struggling out of my teammates' grasp took too fucking long, but once I did my eyes were searching her out. And there she was, walking to the bus with that loser James.

"Hey, hey, wait!" I yelled out as I jogged over to them. "Good game, man." I reached out to shake James' hand. He hadn't been that good but I had to say something.

"Congratulations, Cullen." He shook my hand and quickly let go to reach out for the girl's hand, staying her as she made a move to walk to the bus by herself. "I guess the Northwest Championship trophy belongs to the P.A. Panthers for the second year in a row."

I smiled, but only with my mouth, I was hoping that she wasn't his girl. "We haven't won it all yet, Anders. We still have to face the Tacoma Tigers."

"Oh, you know you'll beat them. Marcus Brent's arm ain't shit compared to yours."

"Fuck man. That's nice of you to say." I knew what he said was true, I deserved the praise but I never expected stuck up James to offer it.

He smiled with all his straight white teeth showing. "I have to tell it like it is, you know. Can't deny you've got a future in professional football. Me, I've got a future at Dartmouth."

I wasn't sure if it was a jab or not, but I planned to jab right back. "Well then, I just might see you there." I smiled at him and then at the brown-eyed beauty. Her eyes looked into mine then back down at her skips as she toed the dusty ground. I tried to hold her gaze but her eyes never looked directly into mine for more than a second. Damn, if she wasn't gorgeous. She had pretty caramel brown eyes, just made for smiling up at me as she sucked me off. And she had the perfect pink pout, so damn sweet. Yeah, baby, just right for sucking. "I applied to Dartmouth, it's my first choice."

Brown eyes looked up and then down again. I looked back at James who looked mildly confused, his brow arching questioningly. "I heard through the grapevine that USC's been trying to talk to you."

"Yeah, but I've got to keep my options open. My dad had a future in baseball. Yankees courted him until he broke his pitching arm. He graduated from NYU and now he's a V.P. at the First Bank of Seattle. He told me I got to keep my eyes on the prize you know? I can't get swayed by the glamour. You never know what the future might bring."

"But Dartmouth is hard to get into." James said condescendingly, as if I didn't know it was Ivy League. I kinda wanted to punch him…hard.

"Can't be that hard, you're going." I joked, but not really joking.

He grinned confidently. "That's only cause my old man's an alum. And he's got the bucks." Yeah, his old man had millions of bucks; more than enough to buy this dumbass an undeserved spot at Dartmouth.

"Yeah, well I've got the grades, the arm, and my own connections. My uncle Carlisle graduated from Dartmouth Medical School in '59. His father-in-law is on the Board." Brown eyed girl smiled at me and then quickly looked away.

"Oh." James sputtered and then clammed up. I mean what could the dick say? He tried to make me look bad and he ended up looking like a jackass.

"This your girl?" I asked him, noticing how he kept holding her hand, and how she kept letting him.

Before he could answer, she piped up, those big brown eyes snapping wide open, glaring into and holding mine. Finally! "I'm my mother's girl." she said in a faint New York accent.

"Well, well. What have we here? Pretty brown eyes can speak. Are you really as tough as you sound?"

She sneered at me. "Nope. Tougher." And she pulled away from James and walked to the Bruin's bus.

"Wow." I hummed as I stared after her. "Looks like I've just found the girl of my dreams."

James looked after her and then turned and frowned at me. "Isabella and I are dating, Cullen."

I turned to him, the smile still on my face. "Doesn't sound like it to me. Sounds like Isabella just told me she's not your girl."

"She's just being snippy; all that new women's liberation nonsense. Her mom's a journalist for some east coast commie rag. They're leading protests for women's rights. But Isabella's my girl, no matter what you might think." James was not going to let go too easily. He obviously was going to have to be convinced.

I let out a sharp laugh. "We'll see, Anders, we'll see."

He came up close to me, toe to toe, his face inches away from mine. "What the fuck do you mean, we'll see? Lay off. I told you she's mine." If I was someone else I might be intimidated. But, I knew I could kick his ass with my hands tied behind my back. "She's mine."

I pretended to think on it, cocking my head to the side and pursing my lips. "You know what? Tomorrow's Saturday. I just might find the time to drive to Forks to visit my Uncle Carlisle and my Aunt Esme. Come to think of it I haven't seen them in a while."

"You show your ass in Forks, and you just might get that broken arm." He threatened.

In two seconds flat I'd grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back, making him buckle to his knees."Really, motherfucker? You and what army? I'll fucking kick your ass and make you thank me for the lesson, so don't even try and talk shit." Then I let him go before he started crying. "Why don't you try being a man and see who wins her, dickhead?"

"Fuck you. She's mine and if she knows what's good for her she'll tell you exactly that." He said as he rose back up to stand.

I stepped up to him, ready to kick his ass right here and now. "What? Are you gonna try your shitty intimidating tactics on her too? Cause if you do, you're as good as dead."

"I don't have to intimidate Isabella." He spluttered, rubbing his sore arm. "Compared to me you're a big nothing. All you got going for you is your arm, man. She's never going to even look at you, so leave her alone and fuck off."

"We'll just see about that, you fuckface. I'll be in Forks bright and early." And with that I ran over to the Bruins school bus. Just like James, it was looking the worse for wear; it's torn, "GO BRUINS" banner flapping in the wind. I jogged up the steps, and did a quick eye search until I spotted her three seats back on the left.

"See you in Forks tomorrow, beautiful Isabella," I called out. The low murmurs stopped and all was quiet and I could hear her sharp gasp. I gave her a wink and headed off the bus. In my periphery I saw James walking towards the bus and I couldn't help but chuckle. The guy was full of shit. Brown eyed girl was never his.

I jogged over to Emm and Jasper and the rest of the guys who were still celebrating. "Let's drive up to Seattle and celebrate our victory!" Jasper shouted, already half drunk from the cheap bottle of gin they were passing around. Coach Jenkins was turning a blind eye to the gin drinking. He was on the other side of the field, talking to some donors.

"Hey, coach." I hollered. "These guys are thinking of heading to Seattle. Don't we have practice in the morning?"

Coach came over, still grinning from ear to ear, basking in the glow of our victory. "Nah! You guys deserve a sleep in. We'll practice in the afternoon. But no one goes to Seattle, hear me? I don't want anyone getting in an accident and making us miss the play-offs. Got that?" Coach looked them in the eye, one by one. And the guys all nodded.

I heard the faint drone of the Bruins bus as it pulled away and I ran over to the '56 T-Bird convertible that Carlisle had passed down to me on my last birthday. I revved the engine and chased the yellow bus. I caught it at the second streetlight and pulled up alongside, spotting Isabella as she leaned against the clear glass, looking up at the stars. I honked my horn a few times before she looked over, an expression of surprise lighting her face. "Tomorrow, beautiful Isabella." I shouted and I made a right turn and headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2 Goldfinger

Chapter Two

Goldfinger

That Friday night in late October, Edward Cullen crawled into bed with a big smile on his face. He was content, why shouldn't he be? He had it all, or was about to have it all. He was on the precipice, the cusp, of attaining every goal that he'd set his sights on. The state championship, the scholarship to Dartmouth, even the brown eyed girl were all his for the taking. Yeah, he was the golden boy; the man with the Midas touch.

His father loved him, his coach was proud of him, his teachers all adored him; his teammates all looked up to him. The girls in his hometown of Port Angeles, the ones that would put out, that is, made it clear that they wanted him. They wanted to do things to him, with him and for him, and he often let them. Even the "good girls" smiled their special smile for him, coyly gazing at him from under their lashes, calling out a soft, "Hi Edward", often followed by giggles.

Crikey, he should feel like a demi-god; one of Zeus' half – mortal sons, instead he felt like a pretender, an ingrate. He could have anything he wanted, anyone he wanted. The trouble was- he'd never really and truly wanted anything at all. He didn't set a lot of store in things, not things that could be bought, anyway. And he didn't care over much for the accolades. He performed on the field because it was expected of him. He was the son of Edward Cullen Sr., graduate of NYU and Wharton, one time world class athlete and successful businessman. It was Edward's duty to shine.

And sure he had the occasional desire for a girl, but once he'd done the deed, that spark of desire would soon pass. Maybe because things came so easily to him, or maybe because he didn't want any of it; but whatever the reason, he didn't truly appreciate all the gifts he had been given.

Things came almost too easily to him. One day, a few weeks before the summer, Edward had simply mentioned to his uncle Carlisle that he really liked the cherry red T-Bird convertible and hoped to be able to buy one just like it eventually. Two months later he woke up on the morning of his seventeenth birthday to see the car parked on the circular drive in front of the house. Carlisle held the keys out and gave him a big smile.

"Happy birthday, Edward, I hope you enjoy it just as much as I have for the last ten years." Edward was stunned. He'd never expected his uncle to part with his beloved T-bird. He thanked his uncle profusely, genuinely awed by the generosity of the gift. But, at the back of his mind, he was just a tad bit disappointed that he wouldn't get to spend his two-thousand dollar savings on the sweet little Pontiac GTO that Gus Banner had agreed to sell him. He'd driven over to Gus' in the T-Bird to him that he wouldn't be buying the GTO after all. Gus was disappointed but Edward had told him that Ben Cheney was interested. Since then, every time he saw Ben in the little GTO, Edward felt a twinge of envy.

Edward continued to lay in the darkened bedroom, his mind drifting from one memory to another. Lighting on each snippet and moving on with the swiftness of a firefly. He thought about Isabella. Isabella and that piece of shit James. Why the fuck did she let that asshole hold her hand? She said she wasn't his girl, so what _was_ she to him? Fuck she was cute, and he wanted her so badly. The memory of her ass in that little pleated skirt was tempting him to choke the chicken, but why do that when he'd be seeing her tomorrow?

For some reason, thinking about Isabella led him to thinking about Lauren, his first girl. She had long brown hair too, but not so fine an ass. Truthfully Lauren had no ass. She'd moved to San Diego shortly before the beginning of their sophomore year. She cried in his arms, promising to love him forever, but he'd kept silent. Her letters to him were still in his top dresser drawer. He had intended to write her back, but life got in the way. Her last letter was a little sad, she told him that she hoped he'd always remember her and that she would never forget him. It felt good to read that he was loved that way.

His thoughts then bounced from Lauren to her best friend Tanya; after Lauren had left, he and Tanya dated for a few months. She was sweet but then he moved on to Kate and then Angela. After he and Angela broke up she started dating Ben. He'd been the first boyfriend for all these girls except for Jess.

How the fuck did he ever let himself get involved with Jess? She knew more about sex than he did. She taught him about oral and anal and doggy style. She knew it all. While he loved fucking her, part of him was ashamed of her. She was just plain trash.

For pete's sake when she was in seventh grade, she let her cousin Bud fuck her for an ice cream cone. Then he laughed as he told everyone in school that once she got a taste of his dick, she was moaning and begging for more of it instead of the cone. Ever since then all the boys wanted Jess, but not him. He thought of her as used goods, dirty.

Then he started to recollect the events of that one afternoon about a month ago when he'd happened to stop by the Sea View Diner for a burger and fries. He'd slid into the booth with Jasper and Jess just to say hello while he waited for his take-out. Jess smiled and moved over for him but Jasper pursed his lips and made it clear he didn't want Edward sitting in the booth with them.

A little annoyed that Jasper would pick Jess over him, he decided to mess with Jasper a little. He picked up one of Jess's fries and fed it to her, casually mentioning that he's always wondered whether her lips were as soft as they looked. Next thing he knew Jess was leaving the diner with him instead of staying with Jasper. He'd only meant to drop her off at home, but she asked him come in and he did. They had sex on the sofa in her mother's sewing room. Jess told him that sofa was nice for sex because it had the most bounce. He remembered wondering just how many boys she'd had on that nice, bouncy sofa.

Afterwards, she lay in his arms running her hands over the hair on his chest, while he wondered how he'd get himself out of the mess. He could have sworn Jess and Jasper were going steady. How and why the fuck could she give her pussy up so easily? She and Jasper went everywhere together, where you saw one, you saw the other. Coach had even threatened Jasper to kick him off the team if he kept bringing his own cheerleader. Coach didn't like her being around; he said that she was a distraction. And she was, as she bounced up and down cheering him on. Her braless tits jiggling even after she was still.

He cleared his throat, but his voice still came out in a raspy growl. "So, you and Jasper broke up?" Jeez, he did not want to be a part of some bullshit, melodramatic, three ring circus he felt sure Jess was cooking up to make Jasper jealous.

"We were never dating. Jasper's just a friend. He laughs at my jokes and thinks I'm funny. Sometimes I help him with calculus homework. That's all. I'm friends with his cousin Rosie, and so I kind of became his friend too."

"Oh." That was a little bit of a relief. For sure, he didn't want a girl affecting how he and Jasper got along. It would interfere with the football team, and coach would be livid.

Jess sat up and looked into his green eyes, her blue eyes warm and sincere. "I've always liked you, Edward." She said softly. "I just never thought you liked me in that way."

He didn't. She was okay, but honestly, he had just been flattering her when he told her he wondered if her lips were as soft as they looked. "Jess, I don't want a girlfriend, you know. Girls distract from the game. And I've got to work hard if I want to win the championship."

Her eyes became shuttered and she stiffened and he thought she was going to start yelling at him and throwing things, but then she relaxed in his arms and smiled. "It's okay, Edward. I don't want a boyfriend either. They distract me from...other boys." And she laughed as she skidded down his body, kissing her way along until she reached her goal. Then she did wonderful things to his dick. That's when he decided to keep seeing her as long as she promised to keep it a secret. She did.

Jess was true to her word, she didn't hang on to him. She barely acknowledged him at school. They saw each other almost every day after school though, whenever they could. But as the weeks went by, he made up his mind. He told her he wouldn't be able to see her anymore. He just didn't want to be tied to her.

He lay there thinking in the dark. Glad that he'd managed to let Jess go without her crying all over him and making a scene. He didn't want her for a girlfriend. He didn't want a girlfriend at all. He wanted to be free to do what he wanted. And right at this moment he wanted to pursue Isabella; Isabella, with the beautiful brown eyes, and soft pink lips. Isabella with the ass he just wanted to get his hands on.

His thoughts continued to swirl. Isabella. What kind of name was that anyway? It sounded Italian or Spanish. He remembered Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand from history class. She didn't look Italian or Spanish, but it wasn't an American name though. Or was it? He wondered what Isabella's last name was and realized he'd have to ask around Forks for her. It was a small enough town that everybody knew everybody else, so he knew he'd find her eventually. He made up his mind to ask Aunt Esme.

#

Esme knew everyone in town. She made it her business. As the daughter of Thomas and Georgina Platte, Esme knew the fine art of making connections and socializing before she was even in kindergarten.

As the young wife of Forks Hospital's new chief of surgery, Esme held positions on most boards in that small town. In fact, the Forks Library owed her a debt of gratitude. Without her they may never have raised the money to reopen the main branch after the fire two years ago destroyed the children's section. It was suspected but never proved that the head librarian, Shelley Cope, had been smoking a reefer in the library after hours. Many reported the strange smell mere minutes before they saw the main library ablaze and Shelley Cope stumbling out with a giant sub running down the street to her house.

Esme solicited donations and within weeks the Library had the needed funds. She and her husband then footed the bill for a Carnival to celebrate the reopening. After that she was wooed for positions on the Forks school board and the city council. But her priority has always been the arts. For such a small town, Fork's boasted a world class Art Deco Ballet and Symphony Hall, even though they only had Madame Angelique's Ballet School for Girls and the only musicians to play in the symphony hall was the Forks High School orchestra and guest musicians lured to town from Portland or Seattle by Esme's persuasive flattery.

Edward smiled as he thought about his Aunt Esme, who was much more a friend than an aunt. After all, she was only twenty-two to Carlisle's thirty-seven; having fallen in love with the handsome young doctor when she was just a junior in high school. Carlisle was her father's hand-picked protégée, and was often invited to her parents' dinner parties. Esme schemed to spend as much time alone with him as possible. Carlisle Cullen could not resist the young woman's sweet charms and with the blessing of her father they became engaged as soon as she graduated from high school.

Edward loved Esme the moment they were introduced; he thought she was as lovely inside as she was on the outside. They had so much in common; they shared a love of music and most especially a love of the piano. Edward played his grand piano every single day; never once in his life did his father ever have to remind him. His mother had taught him since the age of three and when she passed away it was his one link to her. His favorite memory of Elizabeth Cullen, was her seated at the piano, lost in the strains of Tchaikovsky.

Yes, he was going to ask Esme about Isabella. Then he would find her and take her out on a date. Forks was a pretty boring town, and he had no idea what they could do on a Saturday afternoon other than go to the library. The one other thing he could think of doing with Isabella was to take her to Esme and Carlisle's home. They owned a very nice house. Actually, to most people in Forks it was "the mansion", the most desirable residence in town. Even more desirable than the modest two story neo- classic that was constructed in the heart of the city's town square to serve as the Mayor's Residence. And the best part was that "the mansion" was in the forest just outside the town, it was a fairy-tale setting. He hoped to take Isabella on a little adventure there and get some play time in. He fell asleep to that happy thought.

#

**EPOV**

"My goodness, to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" My uncle Carlisle greeted me and shouted into the house. "Esme, you won't believe this, Edward is here."

"Can't I just visit my favorite aunt and uncle?" I laughed as I walked into the house. The checkered marble tiles, gleamed under the sunlight streaming in through the beveled glass of the front door. I followed Carlisle past the elegant curving staircase, down the hallway and into the kitchen. Esme was at the wooden table munching on toast and drinking a cup of tea.

I kissed her flushed cheek and asked, "Any breakfast? I'm in the mood for your pancakes and bacon."

Esme smiled. "In a minute sweetheart, I'll be right back." And she got up and left Carlisle and me alone.

"Wow. You and Esme seemed shocked to see me. Am I that bad at keeping in touch?"

"Yep. Normally we only see you when we come to Port Angeles. Didn't you mention that Fork's was a "hick town" more than once?" He teased.

"Well, just goes to show you what a great guy I am. I'm willing to overlook the town you live in just to come and see you."

"I know you, Edward. You're always too busy to come our way. You must have gotten wind of the fact that Esme's parents are coming to visit this weekend, huh? I bet you want to make an impression on her father."

"No, not at all, I had no idea they'd be here."

"Well, I have tried calling you, but no one ever answers the telephone. You and your father are never home. Neither is your housekeeper."

"Charlotte only comes twice a week now. She says she and Pete are getting older. They want more time with the grandkids. And Dad said we really don't need them. Like you said, we're almost never home. The home doesn't need a full time housekeeper and gardener."

"I guess you're right. In a few months you'll be off to college. Your dad will need even less help."

"Yeah, Dad's thinking of selling the place and moving to Seattle. He's been offered a position down there. Matter of fact, the bank's wanted him in Seattle for quite a while. He only stayed in PA for me, so I could finish school there. Plus I didn't think he was quite ready to sell Ma's house, back then."

"Yeah, Lizzie loved that house. I was with them when they first moved in, and she was pregnant with you, you know?

"Really?" I'd never heard that, I was actually eager to hear a little more about that time.

"Yeah. It was the summer break after my second year at Dartmouth. I helped them move in. She had such great plans. Your mom knew exactly how she wanted the rooms to look. Your room was going to be green, she was sure you would get her eyes, you see. And she loved the garden, she and your dad planned the tree house and the swing set. Mostly she wanted plenty of babies, she wanted to fill each room up with kids."

"Yeah, well that didn't happen." I said sadly. I would have wanted brothers and sisters. But mostly I would have wanted my mother, not just for me, but for my Dad. I knew he missed her greatly and blamed himself a little when she died in childbirth with my little sister. They had agreed on naming her Ellie. My mother was buried with Ellie in her arms. I had just turned six years old the last time I ever saw my mother.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to bring it up. But she knew after you that any pregnancy was high risk, she almost died bringing you into the world. She wanted babies, Edward. That's all she wanted. She wanted a big family, it just wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, I hardly remember her. Other than playing the piano, I mostly just remember her being in bed a lot. And that she smelled so sweet, like flowers. And I remember her telling me that she loved me and to be a good boy and listen to Dad." He choked on his memories. "Dad's been great. I couldn't have asked for a better father."

"He's a good man. A good father, and a fine example for me to follow."

"Are you saying that you're going to…"

"Yes." He practically shouted before I could finish my query. "Esme is pregnant. She's probably puking her guts out in the bathroom as we speak. Just the mention of bacon can do that, let alone the smell."

"I guess no breakfast for me, then." I laughed, thrilled to hear the excitement in my uncle's voice.

"Just toast and maybe boiled eggs for you, I'm afraid. Esme's stomach is sensitive. Anyway, her parents are flying out here. Once they found out, we couldn't keep them away."

"When? When is the baby due?" I asked.

"The baby should be here in the beginning of April. She's almost four months along."

I clapped him on the back, thrilled for Carlisle and his young wife, who was practically a sister to me. "Congratulations old man. I thought it'd never happen."

"Well, gosh, I worked as quickly as I could. It's only been three years since Es and I got married, you know."

Just then Esme returned to the kitchen and I hugged her. "I guess you heard our good news. Carlisle spilled the beans." She smiled.

"Yes, he did. How are you doing, Es?"

"Mostly nauseous, and more than a little tired. Luckily we hired someone to help me in the garden. I barely had energy to harvest all my fruit for preserves and canned compote."

"Are you still canning? I thought you'd grow bored with that by now."

"Oh no, I love doing it. Old man Eleazar helped me pick the apples, pears and quince. And Chief Swan's daughter helped me with the preserves and canning. So I have more than enough to kick off the annual Ladies Guild food drive this Christmas."

"I didn't know Chief Swan was even married let alone had a daughter. He seems like a loner. Kind a crabby."

"Well he does. Believe me I was surprised too. Apparently she's lived all over the country with her mother and only came back to Forks this past summer because her mother had been arrested."

"Arrested? How do you like that? Chief Swan's wife is a criminal!"

"Ex-wife. Yes, she was involved in some anti-Viet Nam protest on the Yale campus. Isabella had to come home because her mother refused to be bailed out until all the students were released."

"Isabella?"


	3. Chapter 3 Cherish

Chapter Three

Cherish

Esme put a tall glass of orange juice in front of Edward as he sat at the wooden table tucked in under the bay windows that overlooked the backyard and the dark green forest beyond. "Yes, Isabella. Isabella Swan. Isn't that the prettiest name you ever heard? And she is just as pretty as her name, isn't she Carlisle?" Esme chattered on "You two would be so…." Then Esme's voice trailed off as she saw her husband shake his head ever so slightly and scowl.

"Edward," Carlisle's strong voice sailed over his wife's now quiet one, as he walked over to the fridge. "Would you like your egg poached or boiled. I'm afraid Esme cannot bear the smell of fried eggs." Carlisle bent and peered into the fridge, pulling out the basket of fresh eggs.

"Boiled is fine, thank you." Edward sipped his orange juice. "So, Esme you were saying that Isabella and I "would be so …what?" Edward, not having noticed Carlisle's expression, prodded his aunt to continue.

Esme shook her head. "Forget it, I was just rambling, it was nothing important. Ah, so what brings you here, Edward? You almost never come to our neck of the woods, at least not without your father dragging you here." She chuckled as she raised her cup of tea to her lips.

"Well you two certainly know how to cross-examine a guy. I feel like I'm on Perry Mason or Dragnet. To be honest, I was trying to be sneaky but I guess I have to confess." Edward laughed.

"Do go on." Esme inquired, her curiosity peaked by his uncharacteristic rambling.

He raised his green eyes to her and Esme could see an excitement in them that she had never seen before. "I met a girl. She lives in Forks and I promised that I'd come see her."

Esme smiled at him indulgently, her romantic soul stirred by Edward's eagerness. "Must be a pretty special girl to have you abandon your cosmopolitan lifestyle in the sophisticated city of Port Angeles and come to our hick town." She and Carlisle laughed.

"She is pretty special." Edward smiled, picturing Isabella and her beautiful brown eyes as he raised his glass to his mouth for another sip.

"And who is this "special" girl?" Carlisle picked up his cup of coffee and took a big swig.

"Isabella Swan."

Carlisle choked on his coffee and Esme ran over to pat him on the back. Edward thought it was pretty sweet how Esme fluttered around her husband.

Edward turned in his chair to face the couple. "I met her at last night's game. Spoke to her for a bit and told her that I'd be here today. I had no idea that she was Chief Swan's daughter though."

Carlisle had regained his breathing and looked at his nephew with a frown. "I hope that you're not thinking of fooling around with Isabella, Edward."

"Hey, what do you mean? I was planning to ask her for a date. Maybe bring her here to meet you and Esme. But obviously she's been here before and met you both, so I'll probably just take her out to the diner on River Road." Edward took another sip of his juice, a faint smile hovering around his lips as he thought of Isabella and what he'd like to do with her after the diner. Carlisle saw the gleam in his nephew's eye and new instantly what he was thinking.

"Esme, darling? Would you mind excusing us for a few minutes? I need to talk to Edward, man to man."

Esme was curious but nodded her head. "Of course, Carlisle. I'll just go upstairs for a bit. I have to get ready for the day anyway. I'll be down in a few minutes." She gave her husband a peck on the lips and scurried out of the kitchen, giving Edward a little wink as she disappeared out the door.

Carlisle's eyes followed his wife's form and when she was out of earshot he turned to his nephew, his tone was serious. "Edward. Chief Swan is a good friend of mine; of ours, mine and Esme's. For the first time he is raising his daughter. She has been with her mother most of her life, other than the occasional summer vacation here. So he is understandably very protective of Isabella. It doesn't help that she is a very pretty girl and that boys are all vying for her."

"So, he won't allow her to date?"

"I'm not sure. But he did suggest that Isabella help Esme so that she would be kept busy and have somewhere to go and someone to talk to when he is at the station on the weekends. He worries as any father would. He does not want her getting hurt. Nor do I."

"I wouldn't hurt her."

"I don't think you'd intend to. Truth is, you may not mean to hurt her but it's likely that you will. You have a reputation, Edward. Port Angeles may be bigger than Forks, but it's not so big that word doesn't get around that you are something of a skirt chaser and a heartbreaker."

"I don't ever chase girls; they want to be with me. _They_ chase _me_." He smirked conceitedly. "And, I've never lied to or tricked any of them in order to get them."

"Edward, you wouldn't need to lie to a girl in order to hurt them. Most girls have romantic ideas and you are a perfect fit for their ideal of the romantic boyfriend. You must know that. Isabella Swan is only sixteen, and although she may seem mature beyond her years, she is very young, very innocent."

"But, I only want to talk…she .."

"Don't lie to me." Carlisle held up his hand and interrupted Edward. "Until you can figure out how to have a relationship with a girl that doesn't mean using her, you should leave Isabella alone. Her father is my friend and he is the Chief of Police. And believe me; you don't want to get on his bad side. Or mine."

Edward's cheeks grew red with embarrassment, "I won't. I promise I'll be on my best behavior," he held up his fingers, "Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout Edward." Carlisle's eyes narrowed.

"Well, Cullen's honor. I'll be on my best behavior." Edward was swiftly calculating how to get out of this mess.

'See that you are. Edward, Isabella is a girl to be cherished. She's smart and sweet. In many ways she reminds me of Esme when we first met." Carlisle smiled, thinking back to the day he'd first met his wife and remembering how lovely and innocent she'd been. He wanted to explain that to his nephew, explain to him that women like Isabella and Esme were to be loved and honored.

"Edward I've had my share of women, mostly older women, women who had no desire for a long-lasting relationship. Esme was different; I knew that from the outset. I knew that she was the type of girl who wanted to be taken care of, the kind of girl who wanted a man who would offer marriage and children. If I couldn't be that person for her I would have made it clear, right away. I would never have strung her along and played with her heart. Fortunately, I did want that, with her. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I do. Isabella is a good girl." Edward wondered to himself how on earth a good girl could look so temptingly bad.

"Isabella is the type of girl whom you marry and have children with. She's not the kind of girl you bed and then say see you later, understand?"

Edward nodded.

"So, if you want to see her, you need to treat her with respect."

Edward nodded again.

EPOV

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I had no idea that Carlisle (and probably Esme) saw me as a user. Did my father talk about me with them?

When Esme came back to the kitchen she sat next to me on the bench. I must have looked despondent because she gave Carlisle a questioning look.

"Esme?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you say that you wanted to deliver some of your preserves to Chief Swan?"

"I was going over there later today."

"Maybe you could take Edward when you go?" He suggested.

Esme turned to me, beaming from ear to ear. "Oh that would be wonderful. Ever since I met Isabella I've wondered how to get the two of you together. You're both so bright and good-looking. I think you'd be perfect for each other. I'm so glad that you two have finally met. I guess you met at the game last night, huh?" Esme prattled on as I looked over at my uncle who was looking at me with raised brows. I couldn't back out of meeting her now; if I did then Carlisle would know that I'd been up to no good.

"Yes, I talked to her after the game. She was with that fu…quarterback, James." I answered her.

Esme wrinkled her nose. "Yes, I don't like that fucker at all." I erupted in a shout of surprised laughter, I had never heard Esme curse before.

"Esme!" Carlisle sputtered, clearly shocked by her foul language .

"Well he is a bit of an idiot, darling. He and his father both seem to think that the sun shines out of their…"

"Esme!"

Esme giggled. "Sorry darling, but you know how I get when I'm riled up."

Carlisle smiled indulgently at her. "Esme, I know, but I don't think it's appropriate for you to swear in front of Edward."

"Sorry." She apologized to me. "I do sometimes forget that you are my nephew."

"It's okay. It's nothing that I haven't heard before in the locker rooms, believe me."

"Well, so it's settled. I'll call Chief Swan and tell him that we'll be over in an hour, okay?" She patted my hand, a twinkle in her eye. I have yet to meet a woman who doesn't want to do some matchmaking , and my aunt Esme was no exception. She bubbled with excitement.

An hour later we stood side by side on the Chief's front porch, facing the front door. I was carrying a large basket of Esme's homemade berry preserves, lemon curd, and fruit compote. I felt like a fool. The door swung open and there stood the Chief. Funny, he looked a lot younger than I remembered. He still had the mustache that reminded me of Inspector Clouseau, and I suppressed a snort of laughter.

"Charlie, how are you? When I called Isabella earlier she said you were still at work. I hoped you'd be home."

Chief Swan smiled at Esme and held the door wide for us to enter. "Come on in, Esme. Isabella is in the kitchen making something or other."

As we stood in the foyer, Esme turned to me. "Edward this is Charlie Swan, and Charlie, this is my nephew Edward Cullen." I put my hand out and it was taken into a strong grip.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan."

"Likewise, young Edward, it's a pleasure. I must say Esme, you look much too young to claim him as your nephew."

Esme giggled at the compliment."Oh, Charlie, you know he's Carlisle's nephew. Don't they favor each other?"

"Yes, indeed they do."

"And he's just as smart as Carlisle. He plans to go to Dartmouth next fall." Esme was so transparent. She was lauding me in order to get Charlie's approval to date his daughter. The glimmer in Charlie's eyes told me that he was on to her as well.

"Congratulations, Edward. Come and sit." He said as he led the way into the living room.

Esme took the basket from me and held it up. "I have a few treats in here for you and Bella. Just some of my preserves, a thank you for letting her help me."

"She enjoyed it Esme. And she enjoyed her time with you." He said sincerely.

"Thank you Charlie. I enjoyed her just as much. I'll just take this to the kitchen and I'll be right back."

Charlie sat down in a worn brown leather armchair that had seen better days. I sat on the checkered sofa across from him. Picking up his pipe from the round table next to the chair, he proceeded to fill it and lit it with a puff. The sweet aroma filled the room. He looked even more like Inspector Clouseau, and I prayed that I wouldn't give in to a fit of laughter.

"So, Edward, I hear you're on your way to the state championship for the second year in a row."

"Yes, sir. We have a strong team and a great coach."

"And I hear you are a great quarterback."

"Sir, as you know, football is a team sport. One guy, no matter how good, doesn't win the game on his own."

"So true. You're humble, I like that. You don't blow your own horn."

"I have no need to, sir."

He chuckled. "Enough people do that for you, I imagine. But still there's no shame in accepting praise graciously. In my opinion there's nothing worse than false modesty."

At that moment I knew, Charlie Swan saw right through me. He's probably the first adult in my life who saw how arrogant I was, and he did not hesitate to call me on it. "I suppose that's true." I agreed, reluctant to meet his eyes. My gaze rested on the table near the sofa that had a few family pictures. One of Isabella in white sundress leaping over the frothy waves of a beach caught my attention and I lifted it to examine it closer.

"She is pretty, isn't she?"

"Yes, sir. She is very pretty."

There were a few moments of silence as I studied the portrait closely. She was not just pretty, she was beautiful. I put the picture back down.  
>"You know Edward there is one rule I've lived by most of my adult life. 'To thine ownself be true.' It's a good maxim. If you are true to yourself, about yourself, about who you are; then you will lead a life well-lived. Understand?"<p>

"Yes, sir." Actually I didn't get it. What was he on about?

"Know who you are, Edward. It's only then that you can figure out others. In my line of work it's been invaluable."

"Uh huh." Where were Esme and Isabella, for pete's sake? I was stuck in here discussing Chief Swan's philosophy and the meaning of life.

Charlie leaned over, placing his elbows on his knees, a cloud of fragrant smoke rising above his head. He was looking straight into my eyes. "In an interrogation I can pick out the good guy from the bad guy in a heartbeat. You know why?"

"Why?" My heart thudded. Was he trying to tell me something? Good guy, bad guy. Which would he see me as?

"Because in my life, I've been both."

"Sir?"

"Yes, I was once a young punk, a thug, a petty criminal. You wouldn't have wanted to run into me in a dark alley."

I had a hard time reconciling Chief Swan sporting the Inspector Clouseau mustache with my vision of a young thug. The doubt in my eyes must have been apparent because Chief Swan smirked and then continued.

"I was born in Boston. My parents died when I was seven, and I was sent to live with an aunt in Chicago. The southside of Chicago to be exact. Her husband was a violent drunk and my aunt was a weak woman. In spite of the fact that they got my parent's insurance money, we had nothing. They barely managed to keep a roof over our heads. Many days I went hungry. In my teens I became a liar and a thief; I had to be in order to survive. I'm not ashamed of my past. But once I had a choice, I chose the right path."

By this time I had become intrigued by Chief Swan's story, I sat forward in my seat. How had someone with such a dim future pulled himself out of it?

"After high school I joined the marines. I finally felt like I belonged, like I could be a part of something greater than myself. It was just after World War II and just before Korea, so I didn't go into combat. But Edward, I saw a whole new world of possibilities. When my four years were up I came with a buddy to Seattle, and joined the police force. Two years later, when the job opened up here in Forks, I took it."

Chief Swan sat back in his chair, a kind smile forming around his mouth.

"Edward, you're a good guy. No doubt about it. But we all have a little bit of bad in us. Just always remember, I will know when you're up to no good. And I may be a forgiving man, but I'm not a forgiving father."

I gulped. "Yes sir."

At that moment Esme came in to the living room, followed by Isabella. I stood up.

"Hello, Isabella." I smiled at her. Despite the fear that Charlie Swan had instilled in me, my heart tripped when I saw Isabella again.

"Hi, Edward." Isabella blushed, probably because I was staring at her.

"Isabella made some tea and vanilla muffins." Esme said. Not until then did I notice the platter of muffins and butter and preserves that Esme held. I took it from her and put it on the center table. Isabella set down the pot of tea.

I waited until the women were seated and then sat back down; Isabella was between Esme and me. "Would you like some tea, Edward?" she asked.

"Yes, I would." I watched her transfixed. She was wearing a brown turtle necked sweater and a cream polka dot skirt, tucked demurely around her knees. Was it possible that this quiet girl is the same girl I saw last night? The girl who had shimmied her backside and flipped her ponytails was gone, in her stead was a quietly beautiful girl who allowed her brown hair to fall forward to conceal her blushing cheeks.

"Mmmm. Isabella, these muffins are delicious." Esme raved. "Don't you think so Edward?"

I took a bite and agreed. "They are very good."

"It's my Nana's recipe. I can give it you, Esme, if you want it."

"Oh yes, I'd love it." Esme munched on, the nausea of the morning apparently done and over with.

Charlie Swan looked up with a twinkle in his eyes. "I've gained at least ten pounds since Isabella's been here. She's quite the little cook, a regular little Betty Crocker."

Isabella's brown eyes flashed, and she stood up suddenly. Oh yes, this is the same girl from last night.

"Charlie, you know I don't like it when you say that."

"Say what? What did I say?" he teased.

"I'm nobody's Betty Crocker." And she stormed off back to the kitchen.

We all stared after her with varying expressions on our faces.

We heard the banging of pots and pans coming from the rear of the house and her loud muttering, "I'm nothing like Betty Crocker, for god's sake. I'm not the little woman, and I never will be. When will you get it into your thick skull that I'm a liberated woman, huh Charlie Swan?"

Charlie's smile widened. "That's my Isabella!"


	4. Chapter 4 The More I See You

Chapter 4

The More I See You

It was almost one week before Edward saw Isabella again, but that wasn't for lack of trying. On Saturday he left Forks with heavy feet. The few minutes he'd had alone with Isabella were not nearly enough. After they'd finished the tea and muffins, he and Isabella had gone to the backyard where she had shown Edward Chief Swan's prized possession; his rusty orange International pick-up that he'd been spending months fixing.

"It takes up all his free time. It's like his baby."

"Yeah, some guys are like that."

"You're not?"

"No. My T-Bird's in good shape. It's a hand me down from Carlisle and, like your Dad, that was his baby."

"Yeah. I recognized it when you pulled up next to the bus last night. Dr Cullen has given me a lift home in that car once or twice before he got the sedan."

"So you knew who I was?" He smirked, knowing that her disinteret of yesterday was a pretense.

"Yes, of course. You're well known around here. The whole team talked about crushing you guys and James was especially looking forward to bringing you down off your pedestal."

"Yeah, as you can see it didn't work. James Anders is a di...jerk. Can't play for shhh… nothing."

Isabella looked away from him and rolled her eyes, Edward saw the quick movement and frowned. "And then your Aunt Esme couldn't stop talking about you this summer. 'Edward this and Edward that'. To tell you the truth I was sick and tired of hearing your name." she snickered.

Edward was taken aback. No girl, at least none that he knew of, ever talked about him like this. She wasn't fluttering her eyes, or talking soft and sweet, she wasn't acting interested in him. At all. What the H E double toothpicks!

Right then Esme had come to the back door. "Edward." She called out. "We have to get going. I have to meet Mrs. Vance and don't you have to get back to PA for practice."

He glanced at his wristwatch, realizing he'd have to rush to make it back in time. He'd never been late to a practice before and he didn't want to let coach down. "Nice talking to you Isabella. I may be back in Forks soon. I'll stop by."

"Yeah, I'll be here, just waiting around." She said. And he wasn't quite sure, but he thought he detected a tight note of sarcasm in her tone. He had no time to ponder it as he and Esme hurriedly said their good-byes and left.

After evening practice he lay in his bed that night, toying with the coiled cord of his telephone, contemplating how best to arrange seeing her again. He had no idea why Isabella intrigued him, she just did. The next morning he woke up unusually early, in time to go have Sunday breakfast with his father at their favorite diner. He found Edward Sr. standing at the kitchen counter staring out the window at the slate blue sky, looking like the loneliest man on earth.

"Hey Dad," Edward greeted him as he wandered into the kitchen, reaching for the percolator. "is everything okay?"

Edward Sr. turned sky blue eyes towards his son. "Fine, fine. I was just looking at the apple tree that your mom planted when we bought the house." He mused out loud. "It was not more than a twig, only about two feet high when we planted it. I tried to get her to buy a bigger one, but she wanted it because it was the only granny smith left. And she planned to make apple pies with the fruit. She told me that those were the only apples to make apple pies with. But the damn tree wouldn't bear fruit until she was gone." He choked out a laugh.

"Anyway, I was marveling at how big it's gotten, just like you. She would have been proud of that tree and of you son. I don't often tell you, but you're my pride and joy, you know that?"

"I know Dad. You never let me forget how much you love me."

"Good, cause I do, more than anything." He squeezed his son's shoulder and smiled into his eyes. Then he turned back to look at the apple tree in the back yard. "Anyway, I was second guessing myself." He said softly. "I'm not sure I want to sell this place, after all. I think Elizabeth's spirit is here. I know that it's fanciful, but sometimes I think that she has become the house and that the house is her. And I don't want to let it go." He took a sip of his coffee.

Edward suddenly saw his father with new eyes. He was no longer the businessman forever in three piece suits, rushing to meetings, wheeling and dealing in finances. Instead he remembered a picture he had seen on his father's dresser, it was a photo of his mother and father when they had first met. He remembered the image of his father as a young man, a student, a poet, a romantic, a boyfriend, a lover. The image of him lying on the grass in the quad, while fellow students lolled or strolled to classes, his head in his girlfriend's lap as they spoke in hushed tones. And he wondered at the man who for years chose to concentrate on his son and his career and nothing else. He was for the very first time curious about the man his father had been, long ago.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about you and mom, how you met?"

He turned his head to Edward and blinked a couple of times, a slow smile started at the corners of his mouth as his thoughts wandered back to years gone by. He smiled as he spoke. "Oh, it's the typical story. I saw her in Washington Square Park walking with her friends. She was beautiful and I followed her to lunch. I sat near them and I liked everything about her, her voice, her sense of humor, her laughter. After that I took every opportunity to run into her. I found out that she worked part time at the University's book store and before long I was in there every day. I'd ask her about books on sale and what she was reading. Our first date was at the soda shoppe nearby and that was that. We were the clichéd college love story, nothing special." He smiled as he looked down and reverently touched the gold band on his ring finger. "Just the ordinary everyday romance; everything about it was ordinary, except for her." His head came up and he looked into the carbon copy of the green eyes he had fallen in love with more than twenty years before. "She was the only thing that was extra ordinary." He said. "There was nothing ordinary about Elizabeth Masen. She was bright and beautiful and funny and special and meant just for me."

"I'm sorry, Dad. Sorry she's gone."

"Well son, I had her for a while and that's more than many people ever have. Then I had you. In many ways you remind me of her, you know. There's a lot of her in you. You have her eyes and her auburn hair. You have her charisma, her ability to captivate anyone and everyone. And you have her quiet soul. She was contemplative, as you are. She was a great planner. She was almost never impulsive, except when it came to getting married." Edward Sr. let out a chuckle. "Do you know we eloped?"

"No." Edward was more than a little curious to hear about this side of his parents.

His father laughed again, Edward thought that he seemed almost giddy with the memory. "I took her out to dinner for her birthday, and popped the question when I was walking her back home. We stayed up all that night talking of the future on the front stoop in front of her apartment. When the sun came up we were both a little crazy from lack of sleep and I suggested that we take the greyhound bus from Port Authority up to Niagara Falls and get married right away. Amazingly she agreed. We slept on the bus and as soon as we got there we got our license. There was a mandatory twenty-four hour wait that we knew nothing about but then we got married as soon as we could. Five days later, when we got back to New York, we were man and wife.

"Cliched, Dad? Doesn't sound like it to me, it sounds exciting and frantic and happy.

"Yes, it was all that. That's probably the craziest thing I've ever done in my whole life, but it's also the best decision I ever made. Your mother was one in a million." He sighed.

"Dad , do you ever think about getting married again?"

"Nah! I'm forty-three, an old man, who would want me?" He shook his head and laughed.

"I don't know, Miss Stevens asks about you a lot. As a matter of fact, lots of the women in town ask me about you."

"Uh. Well to tell you the truth, I'm not interested."

"How about, you know, dating? Don't you think you could like go on a date or something?"

His father sat on one of the kitchen chairs and leaned back in the seat, tipping it on its back legs. "How can I put this, son? I don't date because most women have thoughts of settling down; I have no interest in that. But I see women; women I like, women who like my company."

"You mean sex?"

"Yes. I have sexual relationships."

"With who?"

"Whom."

"Okay, with whom."

"Edward, I owe them my discretion so I won't divulge their names. But don't worry about me, son. I'm not lonely for female company."

"Oh." Edward understood. His Dad was lonely, but for one person in particular.

"How about you?" His dad asked as he picked up his cup again, his sharp blue eyes watching.

"What about me?"

"Are you …seeing someone? I haven't seen you with anyone since Angela Weber, and that was months ago."

"I haven't really had the time. What with football and my homework, I've been busy you know."

"That never stopped you before."

"Yeah well… Have you spoken to Carlisle recently?"

"Yes."

"Sooo. Has he said anything about me?"

"Like what Edward?"

"Like um, me going over there yesterday."

"Well he mentioned that you stopped by, but he told me to ask you about it."

"He did, huh?"

"Uh huh." His eyebrows raised in a questioning arc.

"Well to tell you the truth Dad. I …I"

"Uh huh?"

"I drove over to Forks to see a girl."

"What girl?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Swan? Is she related to Chief Swan?"

"Yes. She's his daughter."

"I didn't know Charlie had a daughter!"

"Yes, well, apparently she's been living with her mother back east somewhere."

"Interesting."

"Yes, very. So anyway, I went to Forks to see if I could you know, accidentally, on purpose run into her. And Esme told me that she's been helping Esme out with a few things."

"Like what?"

"Homey stuff, cooking and canning and what not."

"So, did you?"

"Did I?"

"Did you accidentally, on purpose run into the young lady?"

"Mmhmm. Esme took me over there to deliver a basket of preserves. And I met Chief Swan and Isabella."

"So you hadn't met Isabella before?"

"Not formally. She was at the game on Friday night. Cheerleading. I stopped and talked with Forks' quarterback and she was with him."

"With him?"

"Yes, standing next to him, while I talked to him."

"His girlfriend?"

"Uh no. I asked and she said no. But he said that she was."

"So, basically, you couldn't resist the challenge."

"Well, that might have been a part of it. A small part of it. Truthfully I'd noticed her before the game started."

"Pretty girl?"

"Beautiful."

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"Huh, be careful there. Chief Swan's a tough guy."

"Believe me I know. He gave me the talk."

"And?"

"I want to go to Forks again. Today."

"Maybe I'll go along and visit my brother. Haven't seen him in a dog's age."

#

Father and son arrived in Forks and had an impromptu lunch with the doctor and his wife and Esme's parents. Afterwards, Edward left them in the kitchen and drove to Chief Swan's house. He knocked on the door for several minutes but there was no answer. He returned to the mansion with the spring in his steps noticeably absent.

Three days later, the following Wednesday, Edward again left Port Angeles for Forks. Again he stood on Isabella's porch, again he knocked with no answer. He was walking back to his car when Chief Swan's cruiser pulled into the drive.

"Edward" He questioned as he got out of the car.

"Yes, sir."

"What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by to see Isabella."

"Stopped by? You're miles from home son."

"I know sir."

"Isabella volunteers after school at the old folk's home on Cemetary Lane. She doesn't get home until eight tonight."

"Oh. Will you tell her I stopped by?"

"Will do."

Edward headed to his car and then turned back around. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Does Isabella volunteer on the weekends too?"

"No."

"Will you please tell her that I'll stop by on Saturday?"

"What time?"

"About four?"

"Why don't you make it 5:30 and stay for dinner?"

"Thank you, sir."

#

Edward arrived at the door at 5:25, the florist in Port Angeles had only a few tired looking flowers and Edward opted to bring a bunch of Esme's prize winning white snowball chrysanthemums. He stood on the porch for the third time that week, only this time he was more successful; for Isabella opened the door. She stood there in a sleeveless A-line scarlet shift that came to mid thigh. Two rows of extra-large black buttons adorned the shift. Edward drew in a staggered breath. Yes, she was more beautiful than he remembered. The more he saw her the more he wanted to see her.

"Hello Edward."

"Isabella." He greeted her with a nod. She turned and led the way inside and he noticed that she was wearing black heels that emphasized her sexy legs. He stepped inside and as his eyes panned downward, following the curve of her behind, Edward almost licked his lips in appreciation, until his eyes lighted on Charles Swan's face as he approached him.

"Good evening sir." He reached his right hand out to grasp the chief's, having moved the bunch of mums to his left. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner."

"Welcome Edward," Charlie pumped his hand, "nice flowers."

"Oh yeah, Isabella," and gave her the flowers, "these are for you."

Isabella halted her steps and turned back around to face Edward. She reached out for the bouquet. "Oh, Esme's chrysanthemums." She said flatly.

For the first time in his short life Edward felt the need to explain himself to a girl. "The florist didn't have anything that looked good enough. And these are beautiful, they remind me of you."

Isabella's lips pursed into a straight line and he saw her eyeballs start to go upwards but they came back down quickly when the chief elbowed her in her side. Was she rolling her eyes at him? Edward shook off the preposterous thought.

"Please come on in. Dinner's on the table. I hope you don't mind lasagna?"

"Lasagna?" He echoed.

"Yep. Lasagna." She hesitated. "Oh please. You do know what that is, don't you?" her eyes narrowed, looking questioningly back at him.

He shook his head, no. "Never had it."

"Jeez Louise, don't tell me you're like my dad?" Isabella jutted her chin in her father's direction. "Meat and potatoes all the way?"

"Well, I guess I am like your Dad. If it's not at a restaurant in PA or if our cook Charlotte doesn't make it, I probably never had it."

Now he was certain she was rolling her eyes in frustration. "You sad, sad, deprived boy. It's Italian food. Noodles, layered with cheese, in sauce." He looked at her blankly. "If you like pizza, you'll like it."

"Pizza?"

"Wha? You never had pi...you're pulling my leg." Edward and Charlie started laughing. "Ha ha, very funny."

"Well you were having such a great time showing off your cosmopolitan knowledge of food, I couldn't help it." Edward and Charlie started to laugh again.

"I'll put these in some water, and we can eat in about five minutes." Isabella spun on her heel and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

#

EPOV

The lasagna was really good, the chief and I practically scarfed it down. "Isabella, this is really good."

"Thanks. I was a little worried because I couldn't find ricotta cheese here in the store so I had to make my own. It was my first time making it but I think it came out pretty good."

"Wow. A girl who knows how to make her own cheese, your mother must be proud."

She and the Chief both smiled and shook their heads. "Not really. When I was about twelve we were subletting an apartment in the West village near Bleecker Street. Our neighbor, Mrs DiMuzio, used to babysit me when my mom had to work late. I learned to cook from watching her in the kitchen. The first time I made pasta from scratch Renee was livid. She said no child of hers is ever going to be a slave to a husband and a kitchen." She turned her head to the chief. "Sorry Dad."

"Don't mind me. I know your mother's feelings on that subject, believe me. I used to tease her that she was allergic to the kitchen. Nothing's changed."

"Well this is good lasagna, as good as what I had in Rome."

"You've been to Italy?"

"Yes, the summer after eighth grade we went to Vienna, Paris, and Rome. My father had some international banking conference there. We were there for almost a month. It was great."

"You're so lucky. I've always wanted to go to Europe. It's been my dream to study..."

They all waited for Isabella to finish. When she didn't Charlie piped up. "What's your dream, honey. I've never heard you talk about what you want in life."

"It doesn't matter, Dad. Dreams are just marshmallow fantasies. Like mom says, a girl's got to be practical if she wants to make her way in the world these days."

"I don't know about that Bella. I've lived long enough to know that you'll never be happy following someone else's dream. You've got to follow your own."

"I know Dad. You're living you're dream and mom is living hers. It's just that I want to be able to stand on my own two feet, the way mom does. And I can't do that if I'm following a pipe dream."

"Sometimes there's a way to make that pipe dream work. The first step is to believe it's worthwhile, though. Don't squash it, and later have regrets. Even if you never achieve it, you'll be happier if you try than if you don't. Think about it."

Isabella set her fork down on her plate with a clatter. "I want to be an artist Dad. Not very practical is it?"

The chief reached over to hold her hand in his. "No. It's not. But who says that you have to be?"

"I do."

"Why?"

She sighed heavily."Because, Dad, I have to stand on my own two feet, be independent."

"That's what I'm here for, honey. I'm here for you to lean on. Don't you know that?"

She swallowed, but said nothing as she tucked her chin down and started to eat again.

"Isabella, is this why my International is out in the elements? Have you taken over my garage for your artwork?"

"Yes."

"So, when were you going to tell me?"

She shrugged, staring at her plate.

"Can I take a look?"

She nodded. "If you like."

"Now?"

She nodded again.

He reached for her hand again. "Come on Bella, show me that artist that's inside of you."

She bit her bottom lip and she blinked her eyes rapidly, in an effort to stem the tears that were gathering. But the trembling smile that lit up her face made her glow like the morning sun. She was more beautiful than ever. Yes, the more I see her, the more I want her.


	5. Chapter 5 Wild Thing, You Make My Heart

Chapter Five

Wild Thing, You Make My Heart Sing

It is fair to say that in that very moment Edward Cullen's heart was stolen by Isabella Swan; as they sat at the scrubbed maple table, in the Chief's overly warm kitchen on Forest Lane in Forks, Washington. Edward felt a fizz, a heat, a fullness in his chest. Although father and daughter did not notice, he heaved a deep breath and pulled away from the table; sitting with his back flush against the horizontal slats of the kitchen chair. It was as though he had to give his body room, room to breathe. Without realizing it, his right hand released his fork and came up to rub the throbbing in his chest, to calm the unexpected palpitations that had snuck up on him.

Unaware of the deep change that was happening inside Edward, Isabella and her father smiled at each other as Charlie reached over and clasped her small hand in his. "You're entitled to follow your dreams, my girl. Don't you know that? Let me see what you've got out there in that garage."

Nervously smiling, Isabella nodded her head and she and her father left through the kitchen door, forgetting that Edward was even there. As he watched them leave Edward did not move from his spot, instead he stared at the open doorway, the rectangle of empty space, the place she had last been.

Edward felt a momentary pang of fear, the power of these strange new emotions were overwhelming; but there was a quaint sweetness to it too, a painful ache in wanting something, finally wanting something so badly that it was a need. Yes, he wanted this girl with the big brown eyes, this girl, with the sable hair, this girl with the curvy body, this girl with the smirk and the skittish eyes, this girl who didn't flirt with him, this girl with the attitude and the contradictions and the pipe dreams who was still so very young, still trying to find herself.

He had no idea why he wanted her, he just did. It was as inexplicable as the rosy dawn and the purple dusk, as majestic as the change of seasons. He wanted to talk to her and see her laugh. He wanted to wipe the disdain for him that was lying just beneath the surface of her smiles. He wanted her to look at him with admiration. Not the way the others did, as they admired the Edward they thought they knew; but with admiration and a true understanding of him.

Make no mistake he wanted to fuck her. He wanted to fuck her deep and fuck her long. But he wanted her to see him, to understand him, to like him and to truly know him. And he knew in his heart that she was already half way there. She and her father both had something instinctive about them. An insight into who he was and they were not fooled by the image he wanted to project. All he needed to do was to make her see that other side of him, the side that no one, not even his father saw. He knew for sure that she was the one he had been looking for.

The way Edward's head was swimming, images of being with Isabella clouding his thoughts, he could barely breathe. He got up and went to the sink to grab a glass and drink some water. He saw the silhouettes of Isabella and her father as they moved around in the dimly lit garage door opening. By this time they had been out there for at least ten minutes. He wanted to join them, enter into that secret haven, where she kept the things that meant the most to her. More than anything he wanted to go in and have her show him that part of herself. The part that housed her wants, her dreams, her desires. But he hesitated at the kitchen door. He pulled himself back from walking across the yard and into the door. He thought about the two of them, father and daughter, and he questioned whether he should intrude; finally deciding that he would not. He would wait for Isabella to invite him into her secret world, because he wanted her to want him to see her too.

In that moment Edward became a better man. It was one of the few times that he thought about her and what she would want, her choices and put them ahead of his wants. He decided to make better use of the time alone. In that kitchen on Forest Lane he started to plan how he would go about winning Isabella Swan.

#

When the Chief and Isabella returned to the kitchen, Edward was sitting exactly where they had left him minutes before, looking as though nothing had changed, when in fact his whole world had been turned upside down.

Charlie scraped the legs of the chair over the linoleum as he sat down. "I'm sorry, Edward, that was pretty rude of us. But I just had to see what means so much to my little girl."

"No problem, sir. I understand." Edward was calm, nothing like he was just minutes before. "I understand perfectly."

"Thank you, Edward." The Chief and Isabella started eating the now cool lasagna. "How is your father, Edward? I haven't seen him round these parts for some time."

"He was just here last week visiting Uncle Carlisle. He's well, I guess. Do you know him?"

"Not very well, but I've known him for a long time, you know; even before your uncle moved here. You were no more than three years old when there was a string of robberies in this area. Your basement was broken into and it fit the profile of the robberies around here. I drove up there to interview your mother and father. Your mother was from this area, she was a lovely lady; invited me to dinner on quite a few occassions. She kept a lot of herself hidden. Not secretive, mind you, just apart. You remind me of her in some ways."

Edward cleared his throat. "Dad said the same thing a few days ago, said I reminded him of her."

Isabella turned watchful eyes on him. "You _are_ a little bit separate from the action. Even though you're involved, you seem like a spectator." She mused.

Edward's cheeks grew warm under the two pairs of eyes. Never had he felt so exposed. "I guess because I'm quiet it may seem that way."

Isabella shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I don't think you're overly quiet. I think you are mostly in your head, planning your next move. I don't think you're ever completely in the present." She observed sagely, her eyes fixing on his with a curious gaze.

Edward cheeks colored even more, feeling as though she could see him and all his nefarious plans. He was more than a little bit guilty and worried that she or Charlie would see it in his face. He shrugged the thought aside and replied with an even tone. "Maybe so." he conceded. "I guess I like to be prepared for whatever comes my way."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Charlie responded. "Making plans and looking to the future is what makes successful people successful. But just a word of advice, son, enjoy the things you have now, because the present soon becomes the past and it's the saddest thing when you realize you wish you'd really taken the time to appreciate something when it's gone for good."

Isabella reached across the table and squeezed her father's hand, understanding that he was referring to her and her mother. "You'll always have us, Dad. Always."

Again, Edward felt as though he was intruding on a very special moment between father and daughter. The Chief laughed. "Isabella, Edward will peg us both for saps. I'm afraid that he'll start thinking of me as a wimp."

Edward was quick to respond. "Not at all, sir, I do understand what you're saying. Make the most of what you have now, because it may not last. I think my father hinted as much when he was speaking of my mother yesterday."

"You're father always struck me as a wise man, Edward. Listen to his advice and I'm sure you'll do alright."

The kitchen was silent as they finished the meal. The chief was thinking about his ex-wife, wondering if there was the slightest chance that she may come to Forks to visit their daughter. Isabella was pondering the romantic possibility of moving to Paris, living in a dreary attic, existing on crumbs and painting all the livelong day.

And then there was Edward, who for the first time in a long time was only living in the moment; enjoying the warm comfort of Chief Swan's kitchen and Isabella's good food. He lifted his eyes every so often, just to stare at Isabella as she sat there, lost in her own world, pondering her future.

#

**EPOV**

Finally, Chief Swan got up and left us alone. "That was a delicious meal Isabella. You're feeding me too well. I think I've gained at least ten pounds since the summer." And rubbing his belly, he headed to the living room and I offered to help Bella clean up after dinner.

"No, no. It's okay, you're the guest. Go and join my father. Watch some TV, I'll be done here in no time."

In all honesty, the last thing I wanted to do was to join Chief Swan in the living room. "Isabella, I'd prefer to stay and help you, if that's all right?" I started to clear the dishes from the table.

She shrugged as she covered the lasagna and put it in the fridge. "Sure, I guess. I'll wash and you can dry." She then tossed me a kitchen towel which I slung over my shoulder. After I dried a couple of dishes I offered a different solution.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I should wash the dishes. Then you can dry and put away since I have no idea where anything goes."

"Always got to be in charge, huh Cullen?" She shook her head teasingly as we switched spots in front of the sink.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked. "Me, liking to be in charge?" I passed her a rinsed plate and she wiped it off and stacked it on the counter as I passed her another.

She glanced at me with a rueful smile. "I'm not used to it you know. It's hard to have someone else make decisions for you when you've been making your own choices for most of your life." I kept washing and she kept wiping and we talked. The shushing sound of the running water drowned out the noise of the television show Charlie was watching. It was the first time I'd spent time just talking to her, not thinking about other things. Well not thinking _too_ much about other things.

"So, you've made most of your decisions?" I asked.

"Yup. In big and little things. My mom always let me make most of my decisions. She said it makes you mature. In New York I decided where I would go to school and how I'd get there. I went to St Stanislaus, it was within walking distance and I loved it. Mom wasn't too happy about me choosing a Catholic school, but she agreed. When I got to high school I switched to private school. I decided what classes I would take. I've always made my own choices in clothes and since I did most of the cooking I even decided what we'd eat most of the times. But since coming out here to live with Ch...Dad, he's made lots of choices for me. Some of it I didn't really like…" She walked away to put a stack of dishes in the cupboard.

"Such as?" I asked her when she was next to me again.

"Well… don't tell Esme, but I really did not want to go over there this summer and make preserves and help her can them. I fought Charlie so hard on that one. But he won and I learned something new and I met Esme and Dr Cullen so it turned out okay." She laughed. "Then I did not want to volunteer at Twilight Time, the old folk's home. But Dad made me. I needed community service for my college applications and I asked Dad if I could work down at the police station. He said that it would be too much for my girlish sensibilities."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She huffed. "Like crime in Forks is rampant. Hah! I've seen much worse just looking out my apartment window in New York. But Dad apparently thought I would run and hide if he brought in a naked drunk or a two dollar prostitute or a scruffy thief. Anyway he won that round too. I couldn't very well get hours at the station if the chief said no. So I had to work at the home, where there's plenty of excitement every day." She said sarcastically.

I chuckled, "I bet there's no two dollar hookers there."

She laughed too. "Nope. But there is some nudity. I know, it sounds gross. But it is a little exciting when one of them decides to make a break for it and they run outside, tearing their clothes off as they go. Believe me it's not a pretty sight! But it is fun watching them trying to scale the walls, when the gate is right there. It's like some crazy version of a prison break. Only in slow motion."

We laughed until tears were running down our faces. After the giggles died down she continued. "And now, honestly, I like working with some of the old people. Mr. Andrews is a riot. He uses his wheelchair like a weapon. And I love Miss Loring. She's the sweetest. I talk to her a lot. She was one of the first female reporters for the Seattle Post. She never married, never had any kids of her own. When she got sick and couldn't walk anymore some distant cousin's son put her here. But she's got the best heart and she's not bitter. She really likes socializing."

"That's nice, that it's working out, I mean. It seems that your dad makes pretty good decisions for you."

"That's just what he would say. But I like to make my own choices, even if it's a bad one. You learn life lessons that way."

"Sure. But as you can see, you can learn lessons from everything. Even the decisions someone else makes for you."

"True. I probably would have never met Esme nor Ms Loring without Charlie's interference. Everything was going great and then Charlie just had to …" She stopped and bit her lip, and I noticed that there was a little color in her cheeks. As she turned and put away the last clean cups, I dried my hands.

"What else?"

"Huh?"

"What else did Charlie make you do? You were gonna say something else, weren't you?"

"It's not important." She picked up a kitchen towel and started to wipe the wet counter top. "You know what? You're really easy to talk to. It's actually surprising. The first time I saw you talking with James you struck me as really stuck up. But one on one, you're not that way. You're a good listener. It's a talent. You make me forget that it's you I'm talking to. I just run on and on with my big fat mouth…"

She quieted her rambling when I held her by the shoulders and peered into her eyes. "Isabella, what were you going to say?"

She licked her lips and looked away. "I can't remember."

I let my hands slide down from her shoulders to her elbow and then to her wrists, where I shackled her between my thumbs and fingers. Her wrists were so slight and delicate, so fragile. Such a simple movement made me hard. She was so tiny in my arms, I felt a rush of power. It would feel so good to have her under me, moving, sighing.

"Isabella? What was it?"

She was quiet for a moment and I thought she wouldn't answer me. "You." She said, staring beyond my right shoulder, not looking at me.

"Me?"

"Yes. He asked you to come here for dinner tonight. I yelled at him. I was so angry, I told him he'd better cancel cause I wasn't going to be here." She whispered.

"Why?" My heart thumped, her words were cruel, but her voice was so soft and hesitant. I wanted more from her.

"I didn't want you here." She said simply.

She didn't want me. Doesn't want me here. And now it hurt, I couldn't believe how much my heart ached. But just then she looked at me, her big brown eyes unwavering, and I knew why. But still I had to ask. "Why?"

She stared into the heart of me. "Because I know you want to do things to me." She accused softly, her voice barely a whisper.

"How do you know that?" I whispered back, bound to her in the hushed exchange of words.

"The way you look at me. I know it sounds crazy but you look like you're hungry; like you want to eat me."

"I do want to eat you." I whispered my guilt.

She gulped and shook her head, all the time looking at me with her soft shining eyes. "You can't do that." She gasped out in shock.

"Do you know what that means, Isabella?"

She closed her eyes, her long lashes fanning her cheeks. She was so very beautiful, and I wanted her. "No." She swallowed. "Maybe."

I couldn't help it, she was so close. My lips had a mind of their own, and they closed the distance between us. My lips merely brushed hers, feeling a soft shudder go through her, as she trembled beneath my mouth. I whispered, my lips still touching hers, "It means I want to taste you." The tip of my tongue rubbed her petal soft pink lips, "Everywhere."

She stiffened and pulled out of my arms. "No. I can't. You can't."

"Why not?" I whispered as I walked closer, hoping to hold her in my arms again and taste her kisses.

She backed up edging closer to the kitchen door. If the chief turned his head just a bit he would see us, see me, advancing on his daughter like a lion, ensnaring a gazelle. My better sense prevailed and I stopped and went to stand by the sink again, out of the Chief's line of sight. Isabella remained by the door, her body visibly relaxing a bit now that I had moved away. She was more relaxed but I was on fire. The thrill of the chase, this girl, this girl, THIS GIRL was all I needed.

I asked her again. "Why can't I?"

"Because I'm not going to be your next. That's why."

"My next?"

"Yes." She almost hissed at me. "Your next conquest. The next girl you use and toss aside. I know you just want sex from me. I'm better than that."

I nodded. "You are better than that. I promise you I won't do that. I would never use you. I like you. A lot." As I uttered the words I already sensed defeat. She was not going to believe me.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you've said those words before to far too many other trusting girls." She sneered.

My heart thumped at the unfair judgement. "Never. I never have promised anything I couldn't deliver. Believe it or not Isabella. My girlfriends all wanted what I wanted. I didn't have to promise them anything beyond that."

Where was the Isabella of a few minutes ago? All the soft sweetness was gone and in its stead was this little wild thing, this spitfire. She stood there, hands on hips, speaking her mean words, looking at me with derision. And it hurt, so much. "Of course you didn't. You're the great Edward Cullen, aren't you? You just snap your fingers and they drop like flies. Well, just so you know, I'm not going to drop for you. I'm not going to drop anything for you." And with that she turned on her heels and walked out of the kitchen.

Leaving me standing there alone.


	6. Chapter 6 You Were On My Mind

Chapter Six

You Were On My Mind

Edward walked into the Swan's living room with a strange heaviness about his shoulders. He stood under the arched entrance watching father and daughter. Charlie was seated in the wing back, eyes riveted to the screen where Marshall Dillon held sway over Festus. Although Isabella had her eyes glued to the screen, he could tell she was not similarly interested. Her eyes skittered sideways several times, as though keeping tabs on where he stood. If he didn't know better he would have said that she was nervous and maybe a little afraid of him. But he did know better and he knew that she was on edge because she wanted him gone.

Edward cleared his throat and Charlie looked over at him. "I'm sorry to eat and run, but I have practice in the morning. Thank you for the invitation to dinner Chief Swan. I enjoyed it very much. Thank you for dinner, Isabella. The lasagna was delicious; the best I ever had." The smile did not reach his eyes. He shook Charlie's hand as the older man got up to escort him to the door. Isabella trailed reluctantly behind them, her good manners demanded that she wish him farewell, but Edward knew she would have preferred not to.

They stood side by side in the foyer. Chief Swan clapped Edward on the shoulder. "You're welcome to dinner anytime, Edward. I'm sure Isabella here gets bored just having her old man around. It was nice to have young company. Stop by next weekend, or whenever you're in town."

"Thank you, but I probably won't be coming back to Forks for a while, sir. After next weekend's game, my father and I plan to stay in Seattle. Esme and Carlisle will be joining us for Thanksgiving dinner the following weekend. Then I have exams to study for, so I think I'll be staying close to home for a while." Edward glanced over at Isabella, who quickly looked into his eyes and then looked away. He noted her dismissal of him, how relieved she seemed when he spoke of his plans not to return to Forks. She understood, as he had intended her to, that he would no longer be coming to seek her out. He had been hoping to see a glimmer of regret, but there was none. His shoulder sank even lower.

Charlie caught the glance that passed between them, and while he was not aware of the conversation that had occurred between Isabella and Edward in the kitchen, he was wise enough to know that a change had occurred. "Oh. Well good luck with the game. I hear the championship trophy is yours for the taking. I wish you well."

"Thank you, sir." Edward replied as he turned to open the door and stepped onto the porch. At the top of the stairs he turned and smiled. Father and daughter stood in the doorway. Charlie had his arms thrown over her Isabella's shoulders and she had her arms tightly folded over her chest as she looked at the tips of her shoes. "Take care, Chief. Good luck with your art, Isabella. Good-bye." And he turned and ran quickly down the stairs.

Chief Swan closed the door as Edward's taillights disappeared down the road. He turned and went into the kitchen where Isabella was pouring herself a glass of milk. "So you gave him the brush-off. What happened, Isabella?"

"Nothing happened. I told you not to ask him over here. I don't like him."

"He seems like a nice enough young man; certainly too nice and too good looking for you to decide that you don't like him after just meeting him once or twice. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want you to date him. But he _is_ Carlisle and Esme's nephew, and an intelligent boy. He might turn out to be a good friend, if you gave him half a chance."

Isabella snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh Charlie please. Do you actually think Edward Cullen wants or needs another _friend_?" She could have told Charlie exactly what Edward Cullen did want but she wisely kept her mouth shut. Had she told Charlie about the words they had exchanged in the kitchen, god knows what he would have done. For certain, he would not be thinking of Edward as a possible best friend for his only daughter.

"Did he say something rude?" Charlie questioned with a frown.

After a sip of milk she replied. "No, I just told him that I didn't want him here."  
>"That was not nice, Isabella."<br>She shrugged and turned to put the milk bottle back into the fridge. "Yeah, well, it solved my problem, didn't it? He won't be coming back." She said coldly as she slammed the door of the fridge.

"So you give him marching orders so that you can go around with that idiot James Anders?"

"James may be an idiot. But guess what? I couldn't care less."

"I told you, you're not to see him. He's dangerous." Charlie spluttered.  
>"Pfft! He's about as dangerous as a piece of lint." She said airily as she walked toward the kitchen door.<p>

Charlie stopped her with a hand to her arm. "Listen to me, young lady. Two things make him dangerous. One. He's an idiot with a big ego. Two. His family's got lots of money. Izzy, in this world, money talks."

"Dad, please do not call me Izzy, you know I can't stand that nickname." She patted her father's cheek. "Dad, please don't worry. I don't like James, not even a little. He's a cretin. I only tolerate him because he's useful to know. Without him pushing it, there was no way I would have gotten on the cheerleading squad. And I need that for my extra-curricular activity to show that I'm well-rounded. Plus, Vicky likes him, and I would never hurt Vicky, even if I liked him. Which I don't."

"Well, see that you make that clear to that dimwit. Vicky Jensen can do a hell of a lot better than James."

"I know, I know. I've been trying to steer her towards my lab partner, Alec, but she's determined to win James. Apparently, he's the prize every girl at Forks High wants. Go figure."

"Oh well. Who can figure out girls and the way their minds work. I sure can't. Girls like Vicky grow up to be women like your mother; headstrong, never accepting the good that's right in front of them. Always reaching for something else, something they think they need."

"Mom's not like that Dad."

"She's_ exactly_ like that. You're her daughter, you don't see her the way I do. And truth be told, I should not be talking to you about her this way. So, forget I said anything. I'm sorry. She's your mother, and she's been a great mother. I know that, and I thank her for it every day. I see the young lady in front of me and I am so proud of you. And that's one hundred percent due to Renee. She has been there, in your life, day in, day out, and doing a great job raising you."

"She _is_ a great mom. I couldn't ask for better. But you know what? You're a wonderful dad. And I've been very lucky to have you both." And with a hug Isabella told her father good night and went to bed.

As she climbed the stair, she spied Esme's mums and remembered the look on Edward's face when he had given the simple bouquet to her. He had looked a little nervous, and if she didn't know better she would have said that he had looked at her as though she was someone special. She briefly wondered if he did indeed have a crush on her but she quickly dismissed the thought. She had heard more than enough about Edward Cullen's womanizing from Vicky and her cousin Jessica. As she got ready for bed, she remembered how Vicky detailed how Jessica had cried and cried over him. Apparently Jessica had thought they had something special, but Edward had just used her for sex and then discarded her callously afterwards. According to Vicky, Jess had not been the first girl to suffer a broken heart from Cullen. Isabella seethed when she thought of just what a callous wretch Cullen was. Her mother had always warned her about boys like him. She settled under her snug cocoon of blankets, happily reminiscing about how she had told him off. "About time, someone did." She muttered to herself.

#

While Chief Swan and his daughter were talking in their kitchen, Edward was speeding his way out of town. As he flew past the turnoff to Carlisle and Esme's house, he briefly thought about stopping by and saying hello, but then changed his mind. He just needed to get far away from Forks, the sooner the better.

An hour later, Edward's father looked out the front window and saw his son pulling into the driveway. Two hours later Edward Sr. opened the front door to see his son still sitting in the driver's seat, staring through the windshield at nothing in particular. Concerned, Edward Sr. walked over and tugged at the door and peered inside. "Son, are you all right? You've been sitting out here for quite a while."

With a stunned expression, Edward turned to his father. A faint grimace appeared on his face and it was barely discernible in the dim interior light. He lied and answered his father. "I'm fine dad. Just thinking, you know, 'bout the practice tomorrow and the game next week."

His father's hand grasped his shoulder in a reassuring squeeze. "The game's a big deal for you. But don't worry about it too much. Whatever the outcome, just be happy doing your best. Just having made it this far is a great accomplishment. Whether you win or lose the championship next week, I want you to know you're a good quarterback. One game won't make that any more true than it is now. You know what I mean?"

Edward heaved himself out of his car as though he was a much older man, with the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. He closed the driver's side door and leaned back against it, turning his gaze up into the dark starlit sky. "Yeah, I know." He sighed. "All the same, I guess I'm just wondering why I'm doing it. I don't really want to do it forever, you know? I don't see myself playing football on a professional level. As a matter of fact I don't even want to play too much longer. Don't get me wrong, I liked the challenge of pushing myself, but I guess I've learned that I don't care too much for the rest of it."

"Hell, I know how you feel. I remember being told how my throwing arm was my future. People said it so much I believed it. I thought I had nothing else. But when I broke my arm it was the most liberating thing. Suddenly I HAD to find other options. My old man had his heart set on me playing for the Yankees so he grieved more than I did. To tell you the truth, I was relieved. I no longer had this expectation of greatness hovering over me like a cloud. Finally, I could just be."

As his father spoke, Edward stared off into the middle distance, his face still stone cold and so weary. His father was not even sure if he was listening. Edward Sr. noticed the droop of his son's shoulders and he wanted to alleviate whatever imaginary burden sat so heavily on him. In that moment, half hidden by the dark night, his father could see his wife's features etched into every line of Edward's face. He looked so much like Elizabeth that his father's heart tore a little at the sight. If only Elizabeth were here, he thought to himself, she would know exactly what to say. A lull settled around the two men, both of them thinking about the women who had captured their hearts.

Soon enough, the father shook himself out of his reverie and took another look at his son. Edward Sr. had worked hard every day of his existence so that his son and namesake would never feel the harsh sting of want nor the ache of yearning for something that was not his. Somehow his best laid plans had come undone and his handsome son was feeling an ache that his father could not seem to alleviate.

Looking back on his own past, the older man mistakenly felt that his son's sadness stemmed from the burden of being the star quarterback on a team hell bent on repeating the success of the previous year. He knew a lot about the burden of carrying others' hopes and aspirations around like a heavy weight in your pocket and he never wanted his son to feel that stress.

Edward gave his son a one-armed hug and tried his best to put his mind at ease. "Son, I don't want you to think that your throwing arm is all you have. It's a talent, sure; and for what it's worth it can get you far. But your intelligence is far more important. If you were to decide to never pick up another football again in your life, that's okay with me. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. You have a lot going for you. Don't worry about the game. Do your best, that's all you can do. Afterwards, you'll still be Edward, the son I love."

Edward nodded. "Thanks Dad." And he shoved himself away from the car. "I think I'll go to bed and rest up good. Practice in the morning."

"How did the dinner with Isabella and the Chief go?" His father inquired quietly.

"Okay, I guess. I won't be going back though."

"Hmm. Why is that?"

Edward shrugged and lied again. "She's not my type, a little young." He silently marveled at his ability to lie so easily.

"Oh well. I'm glad about that. I wouldn't want the Chief to take a shotgun to you." He joked.

Edward forced a laugh that sounded almost genuine. " I wouldn't want that neither." And father and son walked into the house.

#

Edward was blessed with a mind that could focus regardless of what else was going on. He used that focus and blocked all thoughts of Isabella. The next morning as he went for his run through the woods behind his house, he thought only of the upcoming practice and the big game next week. He spared not a thought for Isabella, until night fell.

There in his bedroom he lay in quiet repose, still as a statue, wondering in the darkness. He asked himself over and over again, "Why?" Why was he was cursed? Why was it his destiny to long for someone who so clearly despised him? And he wondered, "Why?" Why did she despise him? He remembered how she stood next to James, holding his hands, eyes barely looking up at him. He remembered her surly expression, the disdainful curl to her lips, when they talked in her backyard. He remembered the roll of her eyes when he presented her with Esme's mums.

#

Bella Swan spent her nights similarly, lying in the dark, in the upstairs bedroom, thinking about Edward Cullen. She had no idea why she had difficulty falling asleep; heretofore she had always fallen directly to sleep. But something changed that Saturday when Edward left. There was niggling discomfort roaming in her tired brain. And the discomfort was only acknowledged in the dark of the night as she tried unsuccessfully to fall asleep. Her thoughts strayed to how he looked standing on the porch as he told her good-bye. Each night she lay in the dark remembering how he had held her in his arms in the kitchen. Remembering how he had run his tongue over her lips. Remembered his whispered words of wanting to taste her and she melted all over again. Part of her wished that she could erase that scandalous memory, but a larger part of her wanted to remember it forever.

He was on her mind, in her thoughts in her brain and in her body. The tight sensation she felt in her belly was deliciously decadent and she only felt it when she thought back to Edward in her kitchen. She wondered to herself, "What?" What would it be like to have him in her kitchen again? "What?" And what would it be like if she allowed him to taste her everywhere. Her feet moved restlessly under the cool sheets as she thought about him. And for the next week that was the way she spent her nights.

#

EPOV

What a fool I was! She never liked me, not even a little. She barely tolerated me. And for what? For who? For dickhead James Anders, that's who. "Isabella Swan is an idiot!" the whispered words came tumbling from my lips and it felt so good to hear them.

If she wants James, then she is an all time fool. James is a pompous asshole and if she wants him she was welcome to him. "I'm not going to waste another minute thinking about her."

A week went by and every spare moment was spent practicing. I had no time to think about her even if I wanted to, and I truly didn't. So many girls out there were prettier and smarter and a hell of a lot easier.

Saturday came and to say it was cold would have been an understatement. It was colder than the proverbial witch's teat. The last quarter of the big game was played in a steady drizzle. Marcus Brent was a formidable opponent. He was on his game that day. But we were better. The Panthers trounced the Tigers and we were presented with the trophy. I clutched it in my right hand and shook it in victory and the crowd erupted in whistles and applause.

As the team lifted me I searched the crowd for my father. I knew exactly where he was sitting and he was easy to find. I gave him a wave and I spotted Carlisle and Esme next to him. I quickly trotted over to the seats which were right on the sidelines. "Dad." I showed him the trophy. "I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks."

My father beamed with pride. "Thank you, son."

Carlisle and Esme both reached over to ruffle my hair in congratulations. "Great game, Edward."

"We're so proud of you."

"Yes, Edward. Congratulations, you were spectacular." And my heart stilled for a half second and then it beat double time. Isabella was sitting next to Esme. Her fuzzy knit hat was drawn down low over her hair and her big brown eyes softly peeked out. Her nose was pink from the cool drizzle and her cheeks were flushed. Her pouty garnet lips were turned up into a smile, and yes the smile finally reached her eyes. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. But then I reminded myself, I no longer cared.


	7. Chapter 7 You Keep Me Hanging On

You Keep Me Hanging On

El Gaucho was the place to go for a celebration and the best steak dinner in Seattle. The tall booths were cozy and the staff more than just attentive, they were downright welcoming. Many people saved up for an evening at El Gaucho, for it was exclusive and very pricey. Most diners were in a happy festive mood, but there was tension at the table that left the diners at the Cullen table very subdued. At one edge of the spacious semicircle booth sat Carlisle and to his right Isabella, whose pale skin appeared even paler in the dark blue sleeveless dress and the flickering candlelight. Esme Cullen was seated on Isabella's other side, her head dipping every so often in the direction of the younger girl, almost in protection. Edward Sr. sat next to Esme, perusing the menu and studiously ignoring the undercurrents. Next to him sat Charlotte, the unexpected guest, and the unwitting source of much of the furtive but meaningful glances between Esme, Carlisle and their nephew. Edward Jr. sat on the edge of the booth, Charlotte on his left, his jaw clenching and unclenching each time he glanced over at Isabella. His stomach tied in so many knots that he wondered if he would be able to eat a morsel of the food that was soon to be set in front of him. The only one who seemed oblivious to the tense atmosphere was Charlotte Wells, the girl with the bubbly auburn curls and equally bubbly personality who sat so close to his left side that he felt about ready to fall out of the booth.

As they all chatted, Charlotte touched Edward as often as she could, clasping the hand that rested on the table near his water goblet, only letting go when he moved it to take a drink. She leaned into him often, sometimes touching her shoulder to his bicep, sometimes squeezing his elbow and sometimes surreptitiously rubbing his thigh undercover of the table. Charlotte chatted across the table with Carlisle. He answered her politely, only hesitating when he would catch the eyes of his annoyed wife.

Isabella sat stiffly, looking down at the table cloth or around the dimly lit room, trying her best to forget the source of her discomfiture, the tall young man who was clenching his jaw across from her, but the memory of his hurtful words were hard to push away. She thought back to how her happy words of congratulations at his victory were met with meanness and arrogance.

_"Yes, Edward. You were spectacular." As his eyes turned to her she saw surprise and then it was quickly followed by cool iciness._

_ "What are you doing here, Isabella?" He blurted out. As soon as he said the words he knew that they were rude, but he felt unable to say anything else._

_ Isabella stuttered, her heart thumping erratically, in an emotion that felt very nearly like shame. It reminded her of kindergarten when a snooty classmate laughed at her for giving another girl a set of days of the week underwear as a birthday present. Isabella had spent her entire allowance on the pastel prettiness, thinking how much her friend would love the present. The snorts and giggles of the rude classmate made her feel smaller than small and that's how she felt now sitting in the seat reserved for Edward's family and dear ones. "Um, Esme invited… Esme said it would be a nice surprise... I'm sorry." and then her words trailed away._

_ "I invited her, Edward." Esme injected into the tense silence. "I had the extra ticket and thought you wouldn't mind if I invited Isabella."_

_ Edward swallowed the bile that gathered at his throat. He hated that he was behaving like this, but he certainly did not want to see Isabella right now. He had pushed Isabella and James out of his thought completely and did not want to go back to thinking about them. Together. "I wish you'd have mentioned it to me, before you asked her."_

_ Esme was surprised, there was a tenseness to Edward that she's never seen before. She spoke softly, feeling the need to soothe and placate him."I thought it would be nice for you to see Isabella again. I didn't think you would mind…" Esme's words also trailed off as a buxom cheerleader came bouncing over and flung her arms around Edward's neck, reaching up to give him a big wet kiss. The group of four in the seats sat in stunned silence as the short skirted cheerleader pressed her body right up against Edward's. After a few seconds hesitation his hands came up to remove hers from around his neck and she sighed as she was forced to pull away._

_ "Mmm, that was so good, Edward." She murmured in her high little girl voice against his lips, moving in for more._

_Edward clasped his hands around her waist and turned her away from him. She settled her back against his chest, snuggling into him. "Charlotte, I'd like you to meet my dad and my aunt and uncle."_

_Charlotte had the good grace to look chagrined but she giggled and looked up at Edward apologetically, before moving forward to the stands. "Hi, I'm Charlotte." She did a tentative half wave and then thought better of it and stuck her hand in the direction of Edward Sr. "Hello, , I've seen you before around town but it's so nice to finally meet you. You have a very handsome son, but I bet you already know that!"_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Charlotte." The older man reached out and shook her hands. Edward smiled at his dad and turned to the next most important people in his life._

"_And this is my Aunt Esme and my Uncle Carlisle." Charlotte reached over and shook hands with Esme and Carlisle. Then she reached over to greet Isabella, but she hesitated when Isabella stood there like stone, her mittened hands clasped in her lap._

_There was a momentary pause while Edward scrambled for some way of introducing Isabella to Charlotte and searched his mind for something innocuous to say. "Charlotte this is my Aunt Esme's friend, Isabella. She helps my aunt around the house."_

"_Oh! Like a maid?"Charlotte inquired, noting the bright spots of red color creep up on Isabella's cheeks._

"_NO!" Edward almost yelled._

_Esme came to the rescue. "No. Isabella is a senior at Forks High, she just comes over to help me out when I need it. She's the daughter of a friend. And she's been a life-saver." Esme smiled and hugged Isabella. "I wouldn't have gotten anything done without her."_

"_Oh that's nice. Great meeting you Isabella. I'm Charlotte." And she stuck her hand out again._

_Isabella clasped it with her mittened hands. "Likewise."_

"_So, it's nice meeting Edward's family, finally. I've been hoping to meet you since we started dating, weeks ago." _

"_Weeks? How long have you two been dating?"Esme inquired._

"_Since Halloween, off and on." Charlotte answered. "But I would say we started to get serious last week, when he asked me to dinner." _

"_Really?" Esme huffed. "I had no idea!"_

"_Edward is a little secretive." Charlotte smiled. "But now the cat's out of the bag and I hope I get to know all of you better." Charlotte showed her dimples._

_Isabella wanted to roll her eyes when Edward looked smilingly down at Charlotte and put his arms around her shoulders. She regretted accepting Esme's invitation and now wished she had followed her first instincts and made some excuse. She squirmed when Charlotte reached up and pecked Edward's cheek again. It's not that she wanted to Edward's attention, god forbid, because she didn't. She blushed when she remembered how he was with her in her father's kitchen, trying to make a move on her…and all the while he was already seeing Charlotte. He was such a two-timing playboy. He had no shame. Coming over and playing nice in front of her father when all the while he wanted one thing and one thing only. _

_She felt angry at him but more than that she felt bad for Esme, who had tried to play matchmaker for her no-good-nephew. Esme obviously had no idea just what kind of a man her nephew was, and was now seeing him without the benefit of rose-colored glasses. And she felt sorry for poor Carlisle who was looking at Edward angrily, whose flushed cheeks signaled his own embarrassment. Isabella noticed that the only one who seemed unfazed by it all was Edward's father, he obviously had no idea that his son was a cad, playing with two girls at once._

"_I'll just go get changed and meet you out front." Charlotte said and trotted off, leaving an uncomfortable pause in her wake._

"_Dad, I invited Charlotte to dinner with us. I hope that's okay. I had no idea that Isabella would be here."And once again he realized too late how rude his words sounded._

_His father waved his hand briskly, "Of course Charlotte's welcome to come with us, the more the merrier. I'm sure the restaurant can accommodate a change in the reservation."_

"_I don't have to go to dinner, Mr. Cullen." Isabella chimed in, and Edward heard the soft sigh of disappointment from his aunt. Isabella shook her head at Esme and continued. "I'm a little tired and I'd like to go back to the hotel, that way you don't have to change a thing."_ _Isabella noticed immediately how Edward's shoulders relaxed in relief._

"_Nonsense, Isabella." Carlisle interrupted. "You'll dine with us and don't worry your head over it. I'm sure they've made changes in reservations before."_

"_Yes, Isabella. Please do come. We'll be so disappointed if you don't, right Edward?"Esme said pointedly, glaring at Edward._

_But try as he might he could not agree with his aunt. "If Isabella's tired I don't think we should demand that she come." He answered. And the look he got from his aunt and his uncle made him force a smile and be more gracious. "But I'm sure the evening will be infinitely better if you come, Isabella."_

_Esme's glare softened to a squint, but at least she smiled. "See, Isabella? The evening will be so much better if you come to dinner as we planned."_

And that's how Isabella found herself sandwiched between Carlisle and Esme. If it weren't so embarrassing it would be comical, she thought to herself . Esme fussed over her as though she was Edward's broken-hearted girlfriend, when in fact she was just the opposite. She was the one who had spurned him, and with good reason, she thought to herself. Thank god, I am my mother's daughter, Isabella thought to herself; for if Renee had not trained her to spot a cad a mile away, she too may have fallen for this idiot. As it was, she felt a little sorry for Charlotte. She was either really naive, which Isabella seriously doubted; or she was superiorly confident and egotistical, deeming herself an actual girlfriend of this jackass.

As the night wore on Isabella found it easier and easier to ignore Edward and Charlotte, she actually became lost in her thoughts, more than once having to ask Esme to repeat a question that had been directed her way. Her thoughts circled around returning to New York and applying to colleges in New England, then they centered on her mother and then she felt a pang of guilt for planning to leave her father once again. Her mind see-sawed to Charlie's garage and her recent sketches and her new canvas that was just waiting for paint; she was flirting with the idea of a portrait of a modern cad in painted in moody blues and reds. At that juncture she looked up at Edward and decided that she would use him as the model for that painting, yes she would. And she knew exactly how she would pose him, sitting legs apart and thrust out, owning his space. Square- jawed with a half crooked smile, one hand thrust into his wild hair, eyelids shuttered in lust. Maybe a naked female form just on the periphery. Yes she loved the idea of painting him as the shallow user that he was. She smirked at the thought, almost gleeful as she envisioned it.

Just then Edward looked across the table at her, his initial frown turned into a look of puzzlement as he noticed her smirk. Isabella quickly shook off her expression and adopted the bland one she had been sporting just minutes before. "The steak is delicious." She murmured to no one in particular.

Esme agreed. "Yes, it is. I haven't really enjoyed a cut of meat in a long time."

Carlisle explained. "Yes, being pregnant has really turned Esme off of meat. She couldn't stand the smell of meat cooking. But it looks as though her appetite is returning with a vengeance." He smiled.

"I think I'll make you fire up the grill for Thanksgiving and make some fat juicy sirloin." Esme chuckled. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" Both Edwards looked up inquiringly and Esme smiled.

"Sorry, I meant you Ed. Speaking of Thanksgiving, are we getting together at your place? Or would you prefer to come to us in Forks?"

"Esme, you hosted us last year, so I think we should do it. Plus I don't want you exhausting yourself by making a big dinner. Charlotte suggested we make use of a catering place that just opened up. They make a turkey dinner with all the trimmings, we just have to pick it up and then heat it up."

Esme nodded. "Sounds easy enough. So it's your place then? But we insist on bringing the wines and desserts. Right Carlisle?" her husband nodded. "Isabella, would you mind helping me with the desserts? Didn't you tell me that you loved making desserts with your neighbor in New York? I think you said that she gave you her cheese cake recipe."

Isabella paused and swallowed some water."Mmhm. Mrs. Russo. She did make great sweets. And she made the best pie crust. I can make an apple pie or a pumpkin pie for you, if you like." Isabella offered.

"You're so kind. Come over next week and we can make two of each, so you and Charlie would have your own."

Isabella shook her head. "Sure, I could come on Wednesday morning. But don't worry about dessert for us. Charlie tells me he's working all day on Thanksgiving, and from what he tells me he usually eats at the diner anyway. I offered to make the dinner, but he said it would be a waste to cook for just the two of us."

Esme let go her fork and squeezed Isabella's hand. "Oh, Isabella, so you'll be on your own all day? Why don't you join us? That would be okay, wouldn't it Ed?"

Before Edward Sr. could answer Esme's plea, Isabella interrupted. Waving her hand at Ed and stalling his response. "Oh, please don't worry about it." Isabella cried out, panicking at the thought of spending Thanksgiving Day with Edward Jr. "I'm going to a bonfire in La Push the night before. I plan to sleep in and join Charlie at the diner for supper."

"That's no way to spend Thanksgiving, sweetie. Please join us." Esme insisted.

Carlisle saw the panic in Isabella's eyes and the frustration in his nephew's, and he jumped right in. "Esme, Isabella wants to spend the day with her father. I think it's a perfectly nice way for her to spend the holiday.

"Well, I don't." Esme insisted stubbornly. Isabella has been a wonderful friend and the least we can do is make the day memorable for her. It's probably her first Thanksgiving away from her mother, and I can't see her eating the blue plate special at Fork's run down diner." She turned to her brother in law. "Edward, would you mind if we had Thanksgiving at our place this year, after all? That way I can invite Isabella, and then Charlie can join us after his shift?"  
>Ed glanced at his son and shrugged ever so slightly. Turning his attention back to Esme he answered. "No, I don't mind at all. I'll still order the food and bring it over, that way you won't have to do too much?"<p>

Esme clasped her hands to her chest, eyes brimming with happiness. "Oh, thank you, Ed. That would be stupendous! I may also invite a few other peop..." her words hung in the air as Carlisle squeezed her hand in warning. She looked up and glanced across the table and saw a tight-jawed Edward and a hopeful-looking Charlotte.

"So, Charlotte, tell me a little bit more about you and Edward." Esme pointedly changed the subject.

"Oh, there's nothing much to tell." Edward piped up.

'Sure there is, he is so secretive. Well. Let's see, I just made the squad this September. I tried out last year but didn't make it. But I had my eye on Edward. So I practiced heaps, and then I made it. It also helps when your dad's the new vice-principal." She giggled. "So I started talking to the other girls and asked who he was dating. They told me that Edward had sworn off girls for the season." At this point she pouted at Edward and winked. "But I knew I could change his mind."

"Oh, for chrissake!" Isabella muttered to herself and rolled her eyes, trying to imagine being anywhere but here with the two stupidest people she'd ever met. And that was saying quite a lot considering the many people she'd met over the years.

"But we talked a lot, before and after practice, and I flirted until Edward finally took notice."

"Clever. So, you mentioned Halloween?" Esme pried, knowing that Edward started pursuing Isabella the week after Halloween.

"Oh yeah! We met up at Ben's party, Edward was a blood-sucking vampire and I was the bride of Frankenstein. Isn't that just too much?"

"Yeah, too much." muttered Isabella, feeling the need to laugh.

"And then?" pressed Esme.

"And then he flirted with me while I was cheering him on and …now here we are."

"So, no movie dates?" asked Esme.

"Nope. Not yet." Charlotte smiled.

"No lunch dates?"

"Yeah, well we sit at the same table in the cafeteria. You know, football players and cheerleaders, we just go together."

"So you two, you're just at the beginning of your love, aren't you?" Esme asked, startling Edward. He looked at her in surprise, and she returned it with an innocent look.

"Yes, I guess so." Charlotte giggled as she hugged Edward's arm.

"That's so sweet Edward." Esme took a forkful of her mashed potatoes, and then pointed the utensil at Edward. "Do you know something Charlotte? Edward has never introduced us to a girlfriend before. You are the first."

"Oh really?" Charlotte all but squealed. "Oh, I'm so touched Edward." Charlotte clasped her hands to her ample bosom as she smiled up at him.

"I'm sure you are, or will be soon." Isabella mumbled.

Carlisle frowned at her and she realized she had spoken a little too loudly and grimaced a "sorry" to him.

"Everyone ready for dessert? I hear they have a wonderful baked Alaska." Ed piped in.

"I'm way too full." Bella said. Pushing her plate away and tapping her stomach.

"Oh you should eat a little more, get some meat on those bones." Esme teased.

"I agree." Charlotte opined. "Skinny may be in but fat's where it's at. Especially if it's in the right place." She laughed innocently.

But Isabella was on to her. Charlotte was quite the little viper under all that fake innocence.

"Oh, I agree." Isabella said. "I love desserts, but I'm afraid the steak and baked potatoes was much more than I usually eat."

"That's why I'll take my steak home in a doggy bag. After all I can't take the baked Alaska home." Charlotte joked. "I believe in getting it all." She laughed merrily.

"I'm sure you do. But I don't want it all, I just want to enjoy what's in front of me. I can always have dessert another time. There's always tomorrow."

"So, then, how many for baked Alaska?"

"I'm stuffed too." Said Esme. "Carlisle order one and I'll take a taste of it."

Everyone laughed. "So Edward? Any dessert."

"No. I've had more than enough of everything tonight."

EPOV

And I did have enough. I'd had enough of Esme giving me the evil eye, and enough of Carlisle's sharp glances and enough of Charlotte's clinging and rubbing. How she misconstrued that she was my girlfriend after a light flirtation and one dinner invite, which she practically finagled, is beyond me.

I've barely spoken to her, except to joke around, which all the guys did with all the cheerleaders. I've never seen her anywhere except on the field and then at Halloween. I showed up at Ben's party and stayed less than an hour. Charlotte was there and we did laugh together, but I didn't even know who she was at the time. But yesterday, before practice she was jiggling her giant tits at me and asking me if I was going with the guys to celebrate and I told her that I would stop by but I was going out with my family.

I don't know how she did it but she invited herself along. As she kept talking about dinner, I realized she thought I'd invited her and I felt it would be too mean to uninvite her. And today, before the game, she came up to me and gave me a big wet one and rubbed the pillows up on me. She whispered that she was looking forward to later and honestly after that moment so was I. Yes, my dick was taking charge, but I had gone so long without that I felt I deserved a little treat.

When I saw Isabella sitting in the stands with her pink cheeks and red lips and those fucking soft big brown eyes, I was doubly grateful that Charlotte was coming to dinner. I needed the distraction, and yes the attention. Because Isabella was the queen of mean. Her constant icy glances rivaled Esme's and I knew that she was thinking up evil things to do to me.

And waddaya know! She and Esme appropriated Thanksgiving and now I would have to relive the nightmare dinner of tonight next Thursday. I have trouble believing the change-up in venue was not some dastardly pre-planning. How on earth did we go from a quiet Thanksgiving at my house, to a Thanksgiving here in Forks with Isabella and the chief? Thank god Carlisle stopped Esme from saying she would invite others because I could just feel Charlotte buzzing with excitement, it's a miracle she didn't find a way to invite herself.

And fucking hell, throughout the evening, I was slowly realizing that Charlotte may be a little bit off her rocker. She talked about us as though we were Romeo and Juliet, I don't even know her. I don't even know anything about her. Except that she's got big knockers, and that she's touching my dick under the table with an innocent look on her face. And right about now I'm realizing that neither of those things is enough to keep me interested. I sincerely think Charlotte might have a few screws loose. And crazy is just not on my "to do" list.

When Isabella excuses herself to go to the bathroom, I wait a few minutes and then I follow. I don't need to use it, I just need a little help from someone who hates my guts. But hey, better the devil you know…

As she comes out of the brightly lit bathroom into the darkened hallway she can't focus enough to recognize that there is someone in the hallway, let alone that it's me. She bumps into me and I reach up and grasp her arms to steady her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers as she tries to edge around me but I hold on to her.

She begins to get scared and I whisper, "It's me Edward."

Hesitation turns into disgust as she tries to pull away. "Let me go."

"Listen, I need your help, I'm desperate."

"What!"

"Charlotte. She isn't wrapped too tight and I need you to help me shake her off."

"Why you effing jerk. How dare you! This is just the way you do things isn't it. You lead girls on and when you've gotten what you want you…" She was practicallty spitting in my face and writhing to get away, but I can't let her.

"Listen. I've never slept with her, I barely even know her. By her own admission I've never taken her on a date…"

"You didn't take me on a date, that didn't stop you from trying to get me to sleep with you. You're just keeping her your dirty little secret. Just like you did Jessica Stanley."

"What do you know about Jessica?"

"I know plenty. You used her and dumped her. Just like you plan to do with your new girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend!" I shout. "We've kissed twice. Both times she came on to me. She invited herself here tonight. And I honestly think she's nuts."

"What? You are horrible, you dirty, rotten, son of a..."

I covered her mouth before she could call my mother names. I held my hand tight too, just so she'd pay attention. "She's been rubbing my penis under the table. She fucking unzipped me and took it out. I swear if she ever got her mouth on me she's probably do damage. I am not kidding, here."  
>"I don't believe you, she looks perfectly sane.."<p>

"Nope, she's talking to Esme as though we've been seeing each other, I swear it's crazy talk. I. Don't. Know. Her. I don't even know how I wound up here. You heard her, she said she had her eyes on me. I think she's got the light on, but nobody's home, if you know what I mean."

Just then I hear Charlotte and Esme coming around the corner of the hallway, on their way to the ladies room. Without a second thought I grab Isabella and pin her to the wall and kiss her as if my life depended on it. I put my thigh between hers and bring it up to rub gently on her pussy and I feel her slump into the wall. She's momentarily bombarded by sensation and I know she's not thinking about anything, she's just feeling. Her mouth gasps open and I take advantage and give it my all. My tongue goes in and I lave hers and then suck, then I breathe into her and lave her again. As my tongue swirls along the roof of her mouth she starts to participate. I feel her hand going through my hair and her breasts pushing against my chest. I get lost too, in the sensation, until I hear Esme's voice.

"Edward? Isabella? Oh my!"

I hear Charlotte's gasp and her disbelief. "Edward, what are you doing?"

I pull away from Isabella, she's still in the moment, still unaware of Esme and Charlotte. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kissing my girl." And I bend down and fasten my lips to Isabella's willing mouth again.


End file.
